The Angel's Acquaintance
by CrystalClearCourier
Summary: "Tch." Dark Pit huffed and turned the opposite way from Pit as he began to walk out the room. "Hey! Where are you going?" Pit said joining in step with Dark Pit. Dark Pit looked on ahead as if Pit wasn't even there. "Away from you." Dark Pit simply replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aw c'mon. We should...hang out."
1. The Angel's Acquaintance

**A/N: I got the game _Kid Icarus: Uprising_, and I've been reading a couple fics in the section...and I just started typing this. It's really just a random textwall, so I don't know what you'll get out of it. It's weird that I have the guts to upload this.**

**So, enjoy this, I guess.**

**Thank you very much ~SparkyFoxCat on DeviantART for letting me use your art as a cover. c:**

* * *

Lady Palutena quickly put on her dress accessories and adjusted her golden laurel crown in the mirror. If she wanted to get to the market in time, she could make it to the special they were having on hamburger meat. Of course Pit would be ecstatic to hear that he would be enjoying his favorite meal for dinner tonight. And it helped to know that Dark Pit would be keeping Pit company while he stayed back in the large palace, even if the relationship between them was somewhat identified as distant. Lady Palutena remembered to keep her eye on those two though. She knew they could be troublesome whether they were even trying or not.

"Pit? Dark Pit?" Lady Palutena called. She fluffed her long, green hair to style it out of her face.

"Yes, Lady Palutena?"

"Hmm."

Pit ran to where Palutena was standing and stood up straight, awaiting the goddess' orders. Dark Pit however was sitting on the floor with his black wings wrapped around him and barely looked up when he heard Lady Palutena's voice.

"I'm gonna do a quick run to the store and grab some things. Do you guys need anything?"

"Oh yeah!" Pit lost his formal composure and fluttered his wings happily. "We need donuts, and cake, and ice cream, an- oh! We need definitely need cinnamon rolls, and...did I mention donuts?" Pit counted the list on his fingers. "And we also need pizz-"

"We'll be fine." Dark Pit cut in standing up and ruffling his feathers out. "I'm pretty sure we can last until dinner."

"Well...alrighty then." Lady Palutena said grabbing her staff. "I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

Pit's lost puppy expression spread across his face as his wings relaxed in defeat.

"...Are you sure you don't need anything from the store?" Lady Palutena asked to give Pit a chance to place his request again, once she saw how distraught he looked.

"Lady Palu-"

"Yes. You better hurry if you don't want to wait in a long line." Dark Pit interrupted a second time.

Dark Pit was right, despite Lady Palutena's attempt to have her friend speak for himself. She wanted to say something else but decied to leave it in the back of her mind.

"Okay. See you guys later." Lady Palutena waved her staff in a swift motion and disappeared from the marble palace floors in a burst of light. Sparkles floated down and swirled around towards the floor.

Pit and Dark Pit were left alone in the middle of the room. The twins shifted their eyes towards each other in sync.

Pit felt the corners of his mouth form a bright grin at the dark angel. Dark Pit knitted his brows and folded his arms across his chest.

"Tch." Dark Pit huffed and turned the opposite way from Pit as he began to walk out the room. The angel servant went after the independent copy.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Pit said joining in step with Dark Pit. Dark Pit looked on ahead as if Pit wasn't even there.

"Away from you." Dark Pit simply replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aw c'mon. We should...hang out."

Dark Pit stopped abruptly and looked as if he had been hit brutally in the chest. He turned his head toward Pit.

"Hang out. With you." The angel of dark said after a pause between each sentence. Pit nodded his head as if his clone didn't understand what he just said.

Dark Pit glared at Pit with fiery red irises. Was this what Palutena meant when she said this sort of thing would happen eventually?

_"He'll end up wanting to get to know you more."_

_"There is nothing to know. I'm him as a different personality."_

_"But you don't know what he could learn from seeing a different version of himself."_

_"I'm not his teacher. That's your job to teach him."_

_"Pit is a curious little guy. When he wants to know more about something, he'll ask 20 questions before you even know you're being pressed."_

_"Then the first thing he can learn is that not all questions can be answered."_

"So...do you wanna?" Pit asked slightly tilting his head.

"...No." Dark Pit continued walking to escape from Pit when he felt an arm wrap around his neck.

"Come on, Pittoo." Dark Pit scowled at that terrible nickname. "We could have lots of fun if you just let yourself."

Dark Pit closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, first of all, don't call me that." Dark Pit reminded tensely as he pushed Pit's arm away from him. "Second, don't touch me. We're not friends."

"But I want to be your friend, dude." Pit turned up his palms. "I'm trying here."

"Your efforts are useless. Leave me alone." Dark Pit reached the entrance to another corridor in the palace.

"But-"

"Goodbyyyeee!" Dark Pit ignored Pit as he dashed down the hall. The servant angel stood alone at the spot.

"I'll make him crack." Pit told himself. "I'll make him crack wide open like an egg!" The angel pounded his fist into his other hand.

_"Oh Pit, that was such a great metaphor! You should write poetry!"_

"Why thank you, Lady Palutena."

_"Think nothing of it! Handsome guys deserve the best of praise!"_

"You really think I'm handsome?"

_"Very!"_

"Lady Palutena, stop it."

_"But you also might be losing it too."_

"Huh? Why?"

_"Because you're talking to yourself again, silly."_

Pit realized he was doing another play-by-play of his impersonation of Lady Palutena.

"Oh...right. I gotta stop doing that."

_"Mmm-hmm."_

"...Welp, time to convince Pittoo to hang out with me." Pit said as he entered the corridor his twin went through.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Throughout his travels, Dark Pit was relentlessly pursued by Pit and his asking of the same exact question. It was enough to drive the clone batty. Pit even mysteriously appeared in places that were puzzling to figure out how he even got there.

In the Practice Range.

"Can we hang out?"

"No, Pit."

In the courtyard.

"Let's hang out, Pittoo."

"I said no!"

In the Light vs. Dark arena.

"Pittoo, please?"

"No, and stop calling me that."

In the garden.

"Wanna hang out?"

"How are you even-"

In the main palace room.

"Pittoo!"

"This is starting to get weird."

In the kitchen.

_"Pittoooooo...I'm a ghost in the wallllsss...and I'm here to haunt youuuuu...unless you hang out with Piiitt...wooooo."_

Dark Pit proceeds to blast a shot from his weapon at the cabinet he knows that Pit is hiding in.

"Ouch ouch ouchie!"

Pit persisted in asking Dark Pit to hang out with time and time again.

"Pittoo! Hey, let's hang out! Wanna hang? We can have fun, you big grump! Come on!"

.x.x.X.x.x.

Dark Pit, finally relieved he had successfully gotten away from Pit, pushed open the window smugly. The Power of Flight from Pandora was indeed a great privilege, and probably the only noteworthy thing that Pandora was useful for. The extended time of flight not only had capabilities that Palutena's Flight didn't have, but it also enabled Dark Pit to activate it whenever he pleased.

The dark angel backed up as far as he could for his headstart. Presuming he was at a good distance, Dark Pit sprinted to the opened window. Wind lapped at his face as he gained speed incredibly, and the outside air was just perfect for flying.

This is it. This is really it. He leaned forward further with his arms pumping as much as his legs. It's time to fly.

Dark Pit extended his black wings majestically as stray feathers floated behind to be forgotten. He could almost taste the mist from the clouds he zipped through occasionally. He sped closer to the ledge to make the ultimate leap of faith happen. Here we go, get ready.

One sandaled foot stomped after the other at high speed. Two steps away from jumping out and flying free. One step away from jumping free. Anchor your right foot and jump with the le-

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAH!"

**Smack!**

Dark Pit was running at the fastest speeds to have the greatest flight experience ever. Little did he know that Pit was having the Centurions lift him up at the right moment so he could startle his twin. But if only Pit had tried to pop up in the window a bit earlier. The velocity and force of Dark Pit's running had caused them to be hurled out the window after colliding.

Now the two were rolling down a hill in a heap.

"Agh! Ouch! Ow! Oof!"

"What—is—wrong—with you?!"

The angels were getting it handed to them by a mere hill. In a matter of time, gravity had mercy on them and slowed them down.

Pit rolled and narrowly missed the tree that was there. Dark Pit wasn't so lucky. He faceplanted right into the trunk and showed no signs of movement as his body slid face down the base of the tree.

"Urrrgh...what happened?" Pit clutched the side of his head. Then he spotted the unconscious angel and gasped. "Oh no. Pittoo!"

Pit scrambled to his doppelganger's side, flipped him over, and shook him by the arms.

"Pittoo, wake up! Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." Each of Dark Pit's eyes were circling in unorganized directions.

"Um...I'll go with you being okay and not okay at the same time."

The disoriented angel's eyelids blinked at incorrect timings as he tried to grasp the foggy world he was in.

"Pittoo, uhhh...look! I have floor ice cream. Floor ice cream gives you health." Pit stated as he fed the dark angel the ice cream that appeared.

Dark Pit began to come to his senses and shook his head. The first thing he noticed was Pit holding him up.

"Hey...you alright?"

The dark copy remained mute while he looked at his angel twin.

"Pittoo, say something."

"..."

"Look, I can't tell if you're okay if you're not—"

"Grraaah!"

"AHHHH!"

Dark Pit knocked Pit over and clasped his hands around Pit's neck. Pit's doppelganger shook him around similar to that of a middle aged yellow man choking his 4th grade yellow son comedically.

"You won't get lost, you little pest!" Dark Pit hisses through gritted teeth. Pit's feathers tickled his ears since his wings were flapping around from reflex.

"Ack...can't...breathe..." Pit stifles as his tongue hangs out his mouth from the shaking. His blue eyes travel upward to the back of his skull.

Irritated enough, Dark Pit wants to constrict Pit's airway until he stops struggling altogether. But he knows he can't do that. The consequences were blatantly obvious.

"Oh wait. You need to stay alive." Dark Pit thrusts Pit away from him and gets up to dust himself off.

The angel gasps for the beautiful wonder that is called air and bolts upright. "You think?!" he remarks incredulously.

Dark Pit smiles snarkily at his frenemy. "I'm glad we both understand each other."

The youngling didn't have anything to say back. It was usually Dark Pit having the last word anyway. But this time, things were different. Dark Pit always shut himself out from others and stayed isolated from everyone else. He only came to the palace to use the hot springs for healing, and then he was up and out in a flash. Dark Pit didn't want anyone to know what he was doing or what he was feeling; he kept to himself to make things less complicated. But Pit didn't understand his ways. One thing he knew was that his clone was a complete opposite of him, regardless of the different robes and personality. But what Pit wanted to set straight was that if Dark Pit is a _copy_ of him, he would at least be the same in terms of being himself. It should've been easy to interact with another him, but it was the most difficult task to execute ever.

"Actually, we don't understand each other." Pit starts off. "We think we do, but we really don't. At all."

Pit's opposite removes his smile and folds his arms. "What are you going on about now?"

"What I don't understand, is why do you push people away from you? What's your deal? You're always running in the opposed direction when someone extends help to you. And when you do need help and you receive that help, not a single thank you is uttered."

Dark Pit looks on at Pit with an emotionless stare.

"You're technically me, but with the dark side showing. That means of course my normal side is inside you somewhere, but you choose to display this one instead." Pit gestures with his hand at Dark Pit. "You can at least try to act differently sometimes. Just because your name is Dark Pit doesn't mean you have to live by that title."

Dark Pit renders this information and turns his head away from Pit.

"It's only a name, Pittoo."

"Don't call me that." The dark angel affirms, but not as annoyed as usual. "What does this have to do with anything, anyway?"

"I just want to get to know you better. And not act like your existence is irrelevant, like you have been doing with me."

Dark Pit looks at the grass to pass the moment as he repeats Pit's words in his mind.

"You matter to me as much as I matter to you."

"Okay, I get it." the twin states turning his head back toward Pit. "But just because we know each other doesn't mean I have to have a soft spot for only you. We may be the same in structure, but we're not the same in mind."

"But casting that aside, we can still be at peace with each other, right? And I'm asking for that peace by wanting to hang out with you."

Dark Pit doesn't respond back as he doesn't know what to say next.

"...Why don't you just ask Palutena to hang out with you? You're practically at her side all the time."

Pit considered this countless times over the course of being Lady Palutena's servant. But Lady Palutena either wanted to spend her free time doing something else, was swamped with work to do, or endlessly teased Pit into a circle to only have to go back to work. They never really had "quality" hang out time because there was always something to be done. Taking out Underworld forces, training the Centurions, or patrolling and protecting the humans were examples of this.

"She can't hang out with me like that. Besides, you owe me since you went and food blocked me! I coulda been eating cake earlier that was sent by Lady Palutena's powers instead of bothering you all day, but guess what? That didn't happen." Pit reasoned. Dark Pit decides that the angel had a point there, but it wasn't an excuse.

"Did you pressure Viridi yet?" Dark Pit asks.

"I'm asking to hang out with _you_, Pittoo." Pit says getting up from sitting Indian style. "You and only you. I know what everyone else is like except you."

"My name is not Pittoo." Dark Pit stresses baring his teeth. Pit flinches from the sudden action. "And you don't need to know what I'm like. That's the way it's going to stay." The angel twin stretches out his black wings and flaps them to prepare for flight.

"Wait! Don't run off again." Pit says stepping forward.

"I'm not sticking around any longer."

"Please..." Pit's eyes transformed into wobbly, blue pools of distress and pain. Dark Pit's usual glare wasn't seen when he saw his counterpart's state.

"...I'm having none of this."

Pit's wings drooped as he looked down at the ground, his messy brown hair covering his eyes.

"Lady...Palutena said I needed to make friends...right after I told her I enjoyed our time together." Pit spoke softly to the blades of grass. "And sometimes the palace is really hollow feeling when I'm not around her."

Dark Pit observed Pit's selection of words and instantly could tell how crestfallen he was. But he waited for Pit to finish to carefully think of what to say after he was done.

"She may be right about making friends, because she looks after me a lot and devotes her time to making sure I'm okay. But it's not easy to joke around with figures that are gods and goddesses or Centurion warriors. Or people that see you as little, tiny and helpless."

"...Do you consider Palutena your friend?" Dark Pit asks.

"Yes." Pit answers.

"Does she consider _you_ to be _her_ friend?"

The angel falters his speech.

"I...I don't know. I'm not Lady Palutena."

"Pit, look at me." Dark Pit unfolds his arms and studies his twin. A soft breeze blows through Pit's hair and tousles it as he keeps his head down. Dark Pit grabs the angel's shoulders and positions him to look straight into those ruby red irises.

"Pit. You are Palutena's servant. Your relationship with her is strictly limited to serve her and lead her army. That's it. You may see her as a friend, but she may see you as a young angel who follows her every order like she wants. In her perspective, you might not be considered her friend. A known army leader and assistant at the least, but not a personal friend. That's what you need to understand."

"Are you saying she's manipulative of me?"

"No. I'm saying that you shouldn't be so attached to her. She's going to tell you that you need friends and that you need to do this and that whenever, and she's going to look out for what's best for you because she needs you. Have you ever thought about how she might not WANT you, but she needs you so she lets you stay?" Now it was Pit's turn to glare at Dark Pit.

"Lady Palutena is nothing like that!" Pit got out of Dark Pit's grasp and his wings flared up in fury. "She does want me. She is kind and sweet, and a...bena...bene..." Pit pauses to pronounce the word correctly. "...ben...benevolent goddess of light. I trust her and she trusts me." The ruffled wings calm down and set to their regular position. "But we're not talking about Lady Palutena. I just want to know my clone better."

Dark Pit folded his arms again. Pit saw this as a motion that Dark Pit was going to be uncooperative again.

"All I asked was for you to hang out with me for like, an hour or two!" Pit said raising his voice and throwing his hands up in the air. The twin raised his eyebrows at Pit's new attitude.

"My my my, someone seems to be fed up." Dark Pit remarked with sincere sarcasm.

"I am fed up. I just want a friend. Or I want you to be my friend or something, I don't know." Water collected in the young hero's eyes and threatened to spill over. "I'm going to the hot spring." Pit walked past his angel double and started making his way up the hill to get back to the palace.

"Pit..." Dark Pit watched the saddened warrior walk ahead of him.

"It's okay, I'll leave you alone now." A tear raced down Pit's cheek when he blinked to clear his blurred vision.

Dark Pit was arrogant. This, he knew well, long before he became more invested with Pit. And that didn't stop him from acting the way he was portrayed to be as his name insisted. Having a bad attitude and a sharp tongue made him say things that he usually didn't realize he said, but he didn't care and that was fine for him. But he saw that Pit was effected by his behavior and this made him soon wonder: how long did Pit deal with his way of choice? Was Pit always putting up with him just so he could only worry about his position in Skyworld and nothing else? How does Pit function when the world throws the fiercest challenges at him almost everyday of his life?

The dark clone unfolded his arms and evaluated the teenage angel's sulking stride.

"...We can...hang out." Dark Pit said finally.

Pit stopped in his tracks and stood straighter, wings following suit.

"You know, like for a little while. Maybe find something to do."

The white robed angel turned his head halfway. Dark Pit noticed the fresh tear streaks staining his opposite's face.

"We can do what you want, unless you already have something planned."

Pit fully turned his body around and looked back at the mirror copy, taken aback by his offer. A dose of rejection and refusal from Dark Pit was what he had received all day. There was no way he was legitimately willing to spend time together now.

"...Really?" Pit voiced softly. A warm sensation was felt against a cold one, as new tears he tried to blink back met with the old ones under his eye.

Dark Pit closed his eyes and slowly nodded in approval. That's when he felt a force around him lift him up and small amounts of water soak into his clothes. The dark angel opened his eyes and looked down to see Pit lifting him into the air and hugging him gleefully, a broad smile on his face. Pit's head was positioned below Dark Pit's ribcage for it being that his counterpart was at a higher elevation.

"We're gonna hang out!" Pit declared delightfully as he began to spin around with the second angel in his arms. "We're gonna hang out, Pittoo! Haha!"

Dark Pit presumed that Pit would display an energetic reaction, but he didn't expect to have his arms sandwiching him together so tightly. "What did I say before? I don't want you touching me and I said not to call me Pittoo!" he scoffed. But Pit didn't seem to hear him as he continued to hug and spin Dark Pit around.

"Alright, alright. I understand you're overjoyed. You can put me down now." Dark Pit informs after a while.

"What? I can't be happy that you're finally agreeing to let someone explore that shell of yours?" Pit lowers Dark Pit on the ground and takes a step back from him. Dark Pit directs his attention to his wings, ruffles them out, and starts smoothing down the feathers with his hand.

"I'm not saying you can't be." He now examines his black toga. "...You got tears on my outfit."

"Oh...heh heh, sorry." Pit awkwardly laughs and wipes his tears away.

"You're so sensitive." Dark Pit comments.

"I can't help it." The angels breaks into a smile. "You're so...insensitive."

"Fair enough." Dark Pit concludes nodding.

"'So, let's head back to the palace and find a snack, friend." Pit says preparing to walk back.

"Eh, we're not on the level of 'friends' yet." Dark Pit states making air quotes. "We have to get down that road first. I'm only doing this so you can get off my back once and for all."

"Then can we be...acquaintances?" Pit asks.

"Sure." The dark angel waves his hand dismissively.

"Fine with me!" Pit takes the black haired twin by the arm and drags him along. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"It seems so only because you're saying it." Dark Pit grumbles. Pit was touching him again.

"I know you care, Pittoo~" Pit voices smugly looking over his shoulder.

Dark Pit becomes flustered.

"I— well—you don't— just...don't call me that wretched nickname, Pit!" he confusingly sputters out.

Pit turns back to the path ahead still smirking with confidence. It may not have been simple to see, but it was evident that Dark Pit did indeed care about Pit, whether it was the matter of keeping him around for the sake of Dark Pit's existence, or because when the hero was down, Dark Pit always made sure he was alive. Fighting alongside Pit to defeat the Chaos Kin, dipping him in the Rewind Spring, and impaling through Hades was a strong reminder that whenever Pit was in danger, Dark Pit was the one to pull through for him.

Even if it meant risking his own life.

* * *

**There will be a second, final chapter of what they do at the palace, but that will come later. Thanks for reading this huge block of words, lol.**


	2. Don't Trust All Treasure Boxes

**A/N: Here we go, it's Chapter 2. It may be either short or long, depending on how you look at it. I hope it's good all the same.**

**Now hurry up and start scrolling! c:**

* * *

"There's gotta be something in here." Pit said looking through a kitchen cabinet. He and Dark Pit were in Lady Palutena's kitchen. Pit was rummaging through the cabinets to look for something to snack on and Dark Pit was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching Pit with his hand propping up his face.

"I hope the Centurions didn't find my secret stash..." Pit worried.

"Pit, how did we end up in the kitchen?" Dark Pit asks looking up at the ceiling.

"I told you, I was getting a snack." Pit tosses out an assortment of items that come from the cabinet he's looking in. Dark Pit rolls his eyes.

"Are you getting something too?"

"I'm not hungry." Dark Pit replies.

"Alright, we'll do something after I can be sure I won't die of starvation." Pit tosses out more objects that get added to the disarray of items on the floor.

"You're making a mess." Dark Pit says watching cooking utensils bounce around on the floor. Pit tosses out something that rolls in front of Dark Pit's foot.

"I'll clean it up."

The dark angel inspects the food item and picks it up. Orange, leathery, and brightly green stemmed. A carrot had rolled to Dark Pit. Shrugging, he holds up the carrot and decides that this was the only possible food the palace would have until dinnertime. Pit probably wouldn't eat it, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey, look. I found a carrot."

Pit stops ransacking the cabinet and looks behind him.

"No! GET DOWN!"

The angel football tackles his twin from where he's seated and sends him to the floor. Pit uprights himself on his knees, grabs Dark Pit's wrist, then slaps the carrot out his hand. It rolls across the room in a slow mannerism.

"What the—"

"Shh, shh! It might hear you." Pit indicates placing his pointer finger in front of his mouth. He peers around the corner of the counter and observes the carrot from a safe distance.

"One time, Lady Palutena told me she was making veggie surprise and then vegetables wanted to have the biggest war yet." Pit whispers.

Dark Pit gives him the hardest stare that hinted how irrevocably stupid Pit sounded right now. But Pit was paying no mind as he was keeping an eye on the carrot.

"She had thought washing off the potion she put on them with water would take away their powers, but it didn't work on all the veggies...so some of them ended up staying really huge." Pit now looks at Dark Pit who is still on his back. "That's why we have to be reeaaallly careful."

Dark Pit blinks slow at his counterpart. Sometimes he wondered if Palutena was teaching him the wrong kinds of things.

"...Pit. It's a carrot." Dark Pit establishes flatly.

"Carrots are evil! All vegetables are evil! They're all a huge group of evil foods!" Pit proclaims wildly.

Dark Pit, having enough of it, gets up, walks to where the carrot stopped, and picks it up. Pit cringes in fear from behind the kitchen island, hands brought up over his mouth as if he's about to bite his nails.

The dark angel then walks to the step lid trash can, steps on the lever, and holds the carrot over it. Pit's eyes widen as he sinks down lower behind the counter. Only his eyes are visible.

Dark Pit turns his head to Pit (or at least Pit's eyes anyway) and releases his hold on the vegetable. It makes muffled clanks as it hits the walls of the trash can. The twin then dusts his hands off.

Pit slowly rises and stands up straight behind the kitchen island.

"...I guess it wasn't an evil carrot, heh heh..." Pit says sheepishly.

"You're right. It could've been a machine gun robot girlfriend." Dark Pit says in his all too familiar sarcasm, putting his hands on his sides.

"I've always wanted one of those!" Pit exclaims. "We would fight side by side, dominating enemies in the sky and on land...she would be so amazing..." Pit looks up at the ceiling dreamily with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's hurry up and do something so I can go back to having free time." Dark Pit says. He notices Pit doesn't respond.

"Pit." Dark Pit waves his hand in front of the daydreaming angel. "Come on, snap out of it." The clone snaps his fingers.

"You're drooling, man." Pit still shows he's in daydreaming mode.

"I have cookies."

That seems to do the trick. Pit becomes alert as his eyes dart around in search of the cookies. "Where, where?"

"There's no cookies. I lied about them." Dark Pit confesses deviously smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Pit whimpers. "I've been hungry this whole afternoon and you mention cookies in front of hey what's that over there?" The angel points to a blue and gold accented treasure box that catches his eye. Dark Pit turns to look at the box.

"...I'm pretty sure that's a treasure box." Dark Pit says eyeing it suspiciously.

"I _gotta_ go open that." Pit says on impulse as he walks over to the chest.

"No wait!" Dark Pit warns. "That could be a—"

As soon as Pit steps in front of the treasure box, it sprouts long and slender legs and dances to intimidate its victim. Pit gulps apprehensively.

"Oh no." Dark Pit says taking steps away from the creature.

"MIMICUTIIIIIEE!" Pit yells out and breaks into a run. Dark Pit does the same as the treasure chest starts to follow after them.

The angels flee from the kitchen and make their way into the palace halls. The chest is hot on their trail as its legs work to keep up.

"You just had to go and try to open the box!" Dark Pit says in between huffs.

"I'm sorry! If there's a treasure box, I open it! I can't help it!" Pit defends.

"Could it ever occur to you that treasure boxes can be a trap?"

"Yes...but I just HAVE to open a box when I see one!"

"Gah..." Dark Pit would pinch the bridge of his nose if he could. "Just keep running so we don't end up like soccer balls!"

The twins continue running for the sake of their good looks when Pit is struck with an idea.

"Hey Pittoo!" Pit calls to the dark angel. Dark Pit death glares at the use of the name he's addressed with.

"I'm gonna ask Lady Palutena to grant us the Power of Flight so we can get out of this situation!"

"Then do it!" Dark Pit says looking behind him. The Mimicutie is still going strong, as possessing long legs had its advantages.

Pit looks straight ahead as he gets into contact with the goddess of light.

"Lady Palutena! I need you!"

x.x.X.x.x.

Lady Palutena is waiting in line behind two people at the market. She has food in a basket that is tucked under one arm, and her other hand is pushing up her green hair above her forehead, as she is stressed out. Her circle-lens spectacles that she wears disguises her well, as to not draw unwanted attention. The humans were deemed easy to trick since just wearing glasses helped Palutena blend in. She sighs tiredly at the scene unfolding in front of her.

_"Lady Palutena!"_

"Huh?" Lady Palutena hears her angel's voice echoing in her head. She moves her free hand in front of her ear as if talking through a headset. "Yes? What is it, Pit?"

_"Can I ask you something?"_

"You just did." Palutena hints the teasing in her voice and chuckles. "What do you need?"

_"It's kinda an emergency."_

"Did you forget the password to your Club Nintendo account?"

_"No!...Yes...but it's not that!"_

"You need my credit card to renew your Nintendo Power subscription? It's in the head of the second stone statue."

_"That's where it was?"_

"Mmm-hmm."

_"Oh...well, thank you for telling me, but that's also not the emergency."_

"You want to adds funds to your 3DS, don't you? I can't get you a prepaid card now, I'm already in line."

_"No, Lady Palutena—"_ Pit stops talking to her. _"...I can't interrupt her when she's speaking to me!"_

"Pit? Who are you talking to?"

_"Nobody. I mean it's someone but...listen. Can you grant me the Power of Flight please?"_

"Oh, I can't do that right now."

_"WHAT?! Are you serious?"_ Palutena winces at the loud exposure.

"Pit, I can't grant you the Power of Flight because then I wouldn't be able to see your flight path. I'm not at the reflecting pool."

_"You don't have to be at the reflecting pool! I could just fly on my own!"_

"...Sorry, but no. You're unsupervised. Along with Pittoo. And I can't just summon my staff out of thin air. People are already looking at me funny since I'm having this conversation..." The goddess turns her head to the side away from the onlookers.

_"The humans don't know you're the almighty goddess of light?"_

"I'm in glasses mode."

_"I didn't see you have those on before you left."_

"I put them on before I got to the store. Why do you sound like you're in a rush?" Palutena asks.

_"Oh, um, I'm not rushing! Just exercising a little, heh heh! Ahh!"_ Pit almost tripped while running. Palutena was sure that something was fishy, but she decided to not press any further.

"Well, I might be coming back behind schedule. There's a situation here." Palutena says gravely mentioning the current conflict. The cashier was discussing matters with an accused shoplifter as two security guards held the suspect by his arms.

"You STOLE sugar from here!" The cashier says.

"No I didn't! The sugar was free! On the label of the bottle of wine I purchased, it said 'sugar free'. So I bought the wine and took the free sugar!" The man explains.

"That's not how it works!"

"Advertisement never lies!"

_"I hope you're not stuck there too long. Can you pleeeaaaseee grant the Power of Flight to me, Lady Palutena? Please?"_ Pit pleads desperately.

"Are you in a life or death situation?"

_"That depends..."_

"Is Hades forcing you against your will to play a round of checkers, and the ground rules are that if the opponent wins or loses, they get a death sentence?"

_"No..."_

"Den angel have no fwying power fwom goddess lady." Palutena baby-talks to Pit with broken English.

_"But—"_

Lady Palutena takes an apple from the basket and drops it on the ground "Oh no. Pit, I have unfortunately dropped an apple. I do hope it is not bruised in any way." Palutena's glasses do the anime thing as light glimmers across the lenses.

_"Did you really drop an apple?"_

"Yes, I'll show you the marks when I get back. Bye Pit."

_"Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena! Come on!"_ Pit calls one last time. After that, Palutena doesn't hear the angel's voice in her mind.

"Now if only this line would move." The goddess of light crouches to pick up the fruit when her glasses slide right off her nose and bounce on the floor.

"Oops..." Lady Palutena reaches for the spectacles when a loud gasp is elicited from someone.

"It's the goddess of light, Palutena!" the woman freezes in place and looks at the pairs of eyes staring her down.

"Oh goodness!"

"Is she alright?"

"Bow to her majesty!" The humans around her quickly drop everything and bow graciously to Lady Palutena. She grins nervously, picks up the items off the ground, and places them in the basket under her arm. Palutena stands up and notices the cashier, the shoplifter, and the two guards bowing to her as well.

"O powerful Palutena, I plead of thee to let me off of my wrongdoings and forgive me. I will confess and make a positive change for my lady!" The shoplifter said to Palutena while bowing. "Please forgive me, my goddess of light!"

"Umm..." Lady Palutena looks around the place. "I have an idea."

She smiles.

.x.x.X.x.x.

"What did she say?" Dark Pit asks Pit as they're still running through the palace halls. The Mimicutie has gained ground and is closer to the twins at a dangerous pace.

"...The flying is not happening."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was joking." Pit says. The angel flaps his wings to attempt flying, but they hadn't grown enough to administer flight. It seemed like they would take forever to fully grow.

"If I can't fly, you can't fly either!" Dark Pit says.

"You have any other ideas at this point?!" Pit retorts. Dark Pit stares ahead and notices something.

"What is that up there?"

Pit squints at the path in front of them and sees the obstruction.

"It's a wall." Dark Pit's eyes widen and his irises shrink in size. "That means—"

"It's a dead end." The angels look at each other in realization. Pit closes his eyes and inhales through his nose.

"Phooo..." He exhales anxiously. "We gotta accept what's coming to us and take it like angels."

Dark Pit narrows his eyes at his counterpart. "This is your fault."

Pit wants to defend himself. "I—"

The Mimicutie sees an opening for an attack and begins to spin towards the twins at full speed. They're all getting closer and closer to the wall.

"It's spinning towards us. Dear Zeus, IT'S SPINNING TOWARDS US!" Pit yells out looking behind him.

"This will not end well." Dark Pit says. The Mimicutie extends one leg while spinning and approaches the teen angels.

.x.x.X.x.x.

In a bird's eye view, two boys can be seen walking unenthusiastically through a courtyard, filled with blooms of flowers and plants alike. Their wings, the feathers tattered and in disarray of their normal uniform pattern, had the tips trailing across the ground as they painfully treaded through the grass. A few scuffs and bruises could be spotted anywhere on their skin, and their clothes were just as badly destroyed. One of them even had their laurel crown in hand to fend off the threat.

"That...was ridiculous." Dark Pit says glaring ahead at the path in the courtyard. If glaring was appropriate, since one of his eyes were almost swollen shut.

"The kicks..." Pit voices to particularly nothing and hugs himself while trembling. "There were...so many...kicks..." Pit feels the pulsing pain of the anime cranial erruption atop his head.

"Oh, now you know the consequences of getting close to a skeptically placed treasure box. Congratulations." Dark Pit comments walking up a set of stone stairs.

"Hey, I told you that if there's a treasure box, I just open it!" Pit says lagging behind his counterpart. "It's an instinct I can't ignore!" Pit also walks up the stairs as Dark Pit does.

"Having an instinct doesn't mean it's a good one. That's like acting on your emotions. It shouldn't be your priority to always open a box."

"Emotions, instincts, and priorities are all classified as different stuff!"

"Then classify them, smart guy."

Pit takes in a slow, exhausted breath so he can prove his point to Dark Pit.

"Acting on your emotions...is like attacking someone because they ate your favorite dessert in the whole world, and you're angry about it."

"Of course you use that metaphor..."

"Acting on instinct is like knowing deeply that you have to do something, because it's just that gut feeling you have to absolutely do it. No matter what."

Dark Pit gets to the top of the stairs and stands in front of a steaming pool filled with golden water. The reflection of the water moves and shifts into different shapes on the ceiling of the stone overpass. This was a hidden hot spring found by Dark Pit not too long ago, and he was only allowing Pit to use it just this one time.

"And acting on priority...well that's like doing a job that you're supposed to be dedicated and fulfilled to doing. My priority to Lady Palutena is to serve and protect her, and be the leader of her army of Centurions."

Pit reaches the top of the stairs as well and stands next to Dark Pit. He glances at the water, then averts his cobalt blue eyes to Dark Pit.

"Hmm...You're smarter than I thought." The dark angel mocks.

"Hey!" Pit playfully punches Dark Pit on the arm. "I may be attractive, but that doesn't mean I don't have some brain in here." He points to his head.

"Ah, my mistake." Dark Pit bows his head and places his laurel crown that he was holding back on.

"Thank you."

"Some brain is better than no brain, I understand."

"Pittoo!" Pit stomps his foot on the stone floors. Dark Pit looks up feeling pretty content with himself.

"...I guess you're _treasuring_ this moment. Huh?" Pit flexes his eyebrows and elbows his twin. "High five, man. Don't leave me hanging." He raises his gloved hand in the air.

Dark Pit looks at it and slowly raises his hand as well. He hesitates to press his hand onto Pit's. Then he raises both hands and pushes the servant angel into the hot spring.

"Gyah!" Pit falls backwards into the water as steam billows up from the disturbed tension. When he submerges he can already start to feel the healing effects of the water on his skin. Pit bobs back up to the surface and shakes the water out of his soaked hair.

"I told you not to call me Pittoo." Dark Pit says smiling and batting his eyelashes.

"Heh heh heh, it must've slipped..." Pit says turning up his palms apologetically. "...like you."

"What?" Dark Pit raises his eyebrows in confusion. Before he knows it, Pit tactfully grabs Dark Pit's arm and pulls him into the hot spring. Water splashes up as Pit shields himself while laughing. The dark angel comes to the surface and spits out water that went in his mouth.

"Okay wise guy, let's see if you can still laugh when there's water up your nose!" Dark Pit splashes water in Pit's face. Pit splashes water back, then Dark Pit splashes again with more water. The angels engage in a water war as they splash each other silly and laugh uncontrollably.

After a while, the twins cease the splashing and just stand in the pool. Their laughter fades out and gradually becomes ragged breathing, from trying to catch their breath and recover from laughing.

"Hah...hey...we're all...healed now..." Pit drags out noticing the healed injuries and mended clothes.

"Yeah..." Dark Pit says resting his arms on the edge of the pool.

An awkward silence manages to creep its way in between the young angels. Steam floats and weaves around wherever it can, making a thick and foggy atmosphere of humid air. Pit looks around at his surroundings while Dark Pit involuntarily stares emotionless at the water. It wasn't tense in between the two, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Though it is nice to sit in a hot bath for a while and not really say or think about anything.

Pit creates gentle sloshing sounds as he shifts in the pool.

"So, um...you wanna go see what the Centurions are doing?" Pit asks after a moment. Dark Pit's eyes focus on the angel when he hears him speak.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

**A/N: Moral of the story: don't open treasure boxes that randomly appear in your kitchen. They could have really long legs that will hurt you. Badly. :( **

**Yeah...so I lied about this only being 2 chapters. I'm probably gonna make another one when I have more creativity. XD**

**Thank you for reading. :D**


	3. The Battle of Skyworld's Dumbest

**A/N: Chapter thrreeee! I had fun writing this chapter. :D I think it's a little wordy, but everyone likes long chapters better than short ones, right? (At least I hope so!)**

**I'll just let you read now. You waited a while for this I bet. Look, the words are all down there, waiting for you.**

* * *

Pit and Dark Pit headed to the centurion training grounds that were located near the back of the palace. When the angels reached the yard and rounded the corner, large quantities of soldiers were seen up and about. Some chatted amongst each other, some lifted weights and performed flying exercises, and some did other types of various activities. Pit saw two centurions that were laughing heartily in conversation and walked over to them, Dark Pit following behind.

"Top of the morning, men!" Pit cheerfully addresses to the soldiers.

"Greetings, sir." the centurions salute to their leader in respect. They look over to the second angel accompanying Pit.

"Guys, remember Dark Pit? You're familiar with him a little, right?" Pit says motioning to his twin.

"Hey." Dark Pit voices the same way when he first met Pit.

"Hello, Dark Pit."

"Now since that's out of the way, any reports or current happenings?" Pit asks.

"Nothing to report at the moment, " says the first centurion. "We're just cycling through some protocols."

"And we're looking out for any attacks." says the second centurion.

"Great!" Pit nods in approval. "Are you ready to show me your basic moveset sequences?"

"Of course, sir."

"Whenever you are ready."

"Awesome! Hey dude, you wanna see how these guys dish out evil?" Pit asks turning to Dark Pit.

"I don't see why not." Dark Pit says.

"Okay!" Pit looks over to the rest of the troops in the yard.

"Attention, men!"

The centurions hear their leader's voice and immediately stop what they're doing and look up.

"Engage army formation!" Pit commands.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers begin to rush past each other to get into their assigned spots for line up.

"So...they just listen to you?" Dark Pit asks.

"Yep." Pit says watching his men arrange themselves into rows.

"Don't they ever question you or decide against doing their job? Or even rebel? They take orders from someone when they don't have to."

"Nope. They're just that loyal. What got your interest on that anyway? You refused to serve Pandora."

"Because Pandora specifically wanted to use me to get a job done that she couldn't do herself. Who knows what she could've done after she got rid of you? She would do the same to me, or even try to get me to side with Hades. Or some other crazy god." Dark Pit observes the armored warriors ready their weapons. "She would most definitely dispose of me once she saw no need for me anymore. That's why I side with no one, and stay alone."

"But you're hanging here, instead of flying around doing something else." Pit acknowledges. "Staying with a hero angel."

"I only check on you because I need to make sure you're alive. If there's no you, there's no me." Dark Pit sees the centurions raise their shields. "Even if checking on you means I have to go through spending time with you."

" We're also 'connected, and two sides of the same coin'." Pit quotes from the time of being in the Chaos Vortex. "That probably means more than you make it sound like." Pit smiles complacently.

Dark Pit folds his arms across his chest. He wasn't really good at expressing how he really thought about Pit, either because it was extremely hard to do so, or Pit's self righteousness made it easy for the angel to see right through Dark Pit all the time. He truly did want to make sure he was okay from time to time, that was for sure. Dark Pit just didn't know how to properly say, 'I'm glad you're here, you're glad I'm here, and that's just fine.' at all.

"Just show me what these soldiers of yours do." Dark Pit murmurs.

Pit goes to a nearby weapons rack and takes a Palutena Bow.

"Can't forget my weapon!"

He then runs in front of the centurions and stands firm, prepared to give orders.

"On your mark!" Pit yells.

The centurions with spears grip their weapon with both hands and hold them slightly sideways. The bow and arrow ones raise their arms to get ready to shoot an arrow. The husky and muscular ones pound their fists into their hands and flex their biceps.

"Attack!" The angel commands.

The army turns to each other and start assaulting whatever members were closest in range to them. The centurions would be able to learn how to better their combat skills if they fought each other at first before taking on real enemies. This way, they could know how to pinpoint their attacks and time them respectively, and aim for weak spots. Knowing yourself is beneficial to get used to your fighting style and technique, so what better way to do that by fighting people who are similar to you?

"Evade!" Pit says as he readies his Palutena Bow. The centurions stop fighting and pay attention to where incoming projectiles may stray.

"Hey, you wanna help me with this here?" Pit asks Dark Pit. The dark angel thinks about the offer for a moment.

"...Alright." Dark Pit agrees. He equips a Silver Bow and goes to where Pit is standing.

"Give 'em all you've got, but don't be too rough on them, okay?" Pit says.

"Why do I have to hold back? They can get stronger." Dark Pit says.

"Because, it really takes a toll on what we have to go through to revive them...and we have to push them a little at a time."

"Okay, fine." Dark Pit aims his bow just above a centurion's head.

"Go!" Pit releases multiple arrows at several soldiers, and Dark Pit does the same. The centurions move out of the way when necessary and make use of their shields. Then the angel pair starts strafing in more ways than one to increase the intensity of dodging, and they use charged shots to make it more tricky. An array of shots, dashing, dodging, and arrows being deflected on shields was the current scene.

"Great work guys!" Pit cheers after shooting the last couple of arrows. "Now hold on a sec."

The angel runs over to a pile of training equipment that's next to the weapons rack and grabs a white sandbag with black eyes on it. Pit then drags it back to where the army is, Dark Pit eyeing the angel curiously.

"What are you doing?" Dark Pit asks slinging his Silver Bow over his shoulder.

"You'll see." Pit says standing up the sandbag and straightening it. "I really am glad the smashers let me have some of these sandbags."

"Smashers?" Dark Pit articulates raising an eyebrow.

"You, know the smashers? From Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Pit clarifies turning to his counterpart. "The huge crossover with all of the awesome characters everyone knows and loves?"

Dark Pit becomes very confused. "I don't remember anything relating to that..."

"Come on! You have to know about the biggest fighting game— oh, that's right..." Pit says stroking his imaginary beard.

"What...?"

"...You weren't in it."

"..."

"Pfft."

"Are you laughing?" Dark Pit glares at the servant angel.

"What? Nooooo..." Pit says slowly turning away from Dark Pit with his arms raised defensively.

"Pffffffft...hehehehe..."

"You _are_ laughing!" Dark Pit bares his teeth.

"Ahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" Pit turns back around laughing with his arms clutching his sides. "Hahahahahahaha!"

Dark Pit stares distastefully at Pit as he belts out his amusement.

"You know, if I was in the game, I would've kicked your butt!"

"Ahahahaha! It's just— it's just— hahaha— I can't— haha— I can't BREATHE!" Pit collapses on the floor and starts rolling around helplessly.

Dark Pit watches this for approximately 6 minutes and scowls. Of course he disliked every second of it.

Pit gets up after a while with the hilarity still infused in his system.

"Hahahaha, hahaha, haha...ha ha...woo..." The angel wipes a tear away from his eye. "Ahh...ahem. Sorry." Pit apologizes with a cheeky grin.

Dark Pit has his eyes narrowed at his twin, wordless.

"...Okay, now back to these centurions." The young captain collects himself by clearing his throat and flapping his wings some. Though he still couldn't help to smile a couple times at the joke.

"Centurion army! Engage group assist on that sandbag!" Pit motions to the sandbag with his Palutena Bow.

"Raaaaah!" The soldiers rush over to the target with determination flowing through their bodies. One speeds right over to the sandbag and jumps on top of it to flatten it. Then another centurion does the same thing, then another. Then 2 more do it, then 5 more do it, then 18 more...it just basically becomes a huge pile on free-for-all. It's kind of like college varsity football, where no one has no idea what they're doing.

The angels observe the display of 'teamwork' from a distance. Pit and Dark Pit share the same poker face expressions between each other.

"Well...I guess that maneuver could use a little work..." Pit muses placing a finger on his cheek in thought.

"A _little_?" Dark Pit remarks doubtfully, looking at his doppelganger.

"Okay, _more_ than a little..."

Suddenly, a electric ball of glowing purple light crashes down on a spot in the training grounds. The centurions disperse from the pile and the angels look up at the sky to see where the hit came from. A floating Cyclops monster with unruly tentacles is seen in the air, with several others of its kind dotted across the sky. A similar kind of monster with red lips and sharp teeth accompanies the tentacle creatures. These clusters of flying enemies cover up the sky as they grow in the numbers and block out the sun.

Pit and Dark Pit tilt their heads back and gape at the sight in front of them.

"Uhh...hi." Pit says waving sheepishly.

The Monoeye nearest to being in front of Pit has its iris become a bright orange color. It stares the angel down in wrath.

"Ooohh..."

"Pit, watch out!" Dark Pit jerks Pit away from the Monoeye's shot that explodes within contact once it hits the ground. The blast causes the twins to fall down on the floor.

"You need to stay alert! You could've gotten finished!" Dark Pit gets up slowly and holds his forehead.

"I know, I know! I'm alert!" Pit says getting up quickly and pulling back an arrow to prove his point.

"I hope so." Dark Pit also pulls back his arrow. "Let's destroy this Underworld garbage."

"Centurion army! Initiate fighting procedures and move out!" Pit instructs as a flashy anime background emphasizes his command.

The soldiers quickly straighten up and ready their weapons. All of them are either aiming for an enemy with their bow, spinning their spears to throw them and impale an enemy, or beating against their chests strongly.

Imagine that there are two black bars above and below your point of view. The battle field is tense as an eerie fog rolls across the ground, the wind blowing stray bits of dirt and leaves around the floor. The opposing sides are waiting for someone to make a first move. The Monoeyes and the Miks, the green monsters with red lips and hanging yellow appendages, float in silent anticipation, eyeing and sensing the grounded fighters. Centurion members quietly grip their weapons as their knuckles become a brighter color. Pit has a fierce look on his face that's full of solid determination and heroism. Dark Pit slightly narrows his eyes as his bow is held firmly in one hand and his other hand was at his chest, in a fist to hold the arrow.

It was the classic representation of a quickdraw showdown.

No one removed their gazes from each other.

No one breathed in and out without being silent about it.

No one wanted to move until the other had first.

No one wanted a bloody accident.

The only absolute thing left to do, was wait. And it would take however as long as it needed to.

"...Psst."

Dark Pit breaks his concentration and blinks as his face relaxes. Someone wasn't seriously trying to say something now.

"Pssst."

Dark Pit shakes his head and brings back his fist further to increase the stored energy for the bow.

"...Pssssst!"

The dark angel inhales through his mouth and rolls his eyes.

"What." He voices annoyed as his teeth put emphasis on the T. He knew who it was.

"Don't you think when that Centurion...that guy over there...when he was beating on his chest, he kinda reminds you of Donkey Kong?"

"Pit, this is not a good time!" Dark Pit hisses in a whisper.

"Okay, but don't you think that he does even a little bit?"

"Yes. Now shh." Dark Pit attempts to regain his focus on the Underworld army in front of him.

"...Hey Pittoo."

Dark Pit's eye violently twitches in response to what Pit is putting him through right now.

"Hey. Hey Pittoo. Pittoo. Pittoooooo." Pit calls his clone repeatedly in half whispers.

_'Just ingnore him and he'll hopefully stop.'_ the dark angel tells himself.

"Pittoo. Pittoo Pittoo Pittoo Pittoo Pittoo Pittoo Pittoo." He starts to hear the bubbly inner child of Pit in his tone.

_'Kill him later, kill him later, kill him later, kill him later.'_ Dark Pit recites the mantra calmly in his mind.

"Pittoo! If you don't answer me, I'll start getting louder!" Pit warns. He gets no response from his opposite.

"Pittoo. Pittoo. Pit-two. Pittoo!" Pit repeats again and again. "Hey...this kinda sounds like a beat."

Pit resumes saying Dark Pit's nickname more than once just for the heck of it.

"PittooPittooPittooPittooPittooPittooPittooPittoo! "

Dark Pit's eyes are as large as dinner plates and his irises are as small as any infuriated angel. His left eyebrow is twitching actively and he bites down on his bottom lip to keep from saying anything. Seething rage would be descriptive enough to insert.

"Ptooey!"

That does it.

"Whaaaaaat..." Dark Pit drags out chillingly as he doesn't produce any vocal sound to say it. He turns around dramatically and bores flaming holes into Pit's innocent soul.

"What, Pit. What in the everloving kingdom of Mount Olympus, and Zeus Almighty himself, do you simply want from me? _What?_" The dark angel practically seethes through his clenched teeth.

Pit clasps his weapon in front of his chest and observes Dark Pit's current emotion. He doesn't want to tell him what he was going to say before since he sees how ticked off his is already. So Pit knows exactly what will cheer him up.

"Hi!" Pit beams waving with enthusiasm and a wide smile upon his face.

No, Pit. That was not what would cheer him up.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Dark Pit drags his hands down his face and looks up at nothing in particular. "I am going to _exterminate_ you!" the fed up angel gets his bow and loads the arrow into it.

"Say goodbye to eating chocolate at 3 in the morning!"

"Nooooo!" Pit wails covering his hands with his eyes. "I only eat it at three because after that it's gone!" Then he separates some of his fingers and looks through the spaces. "...Wait. How do you know I do that?"

The Monoeyes detect movement and begin changing their eye color to bright and deadly oranges. The Miks prepare their tongues to shoot. Then a barrage of purple colored light orbs and monster tongues began zooming to the fighters on the ground.

Pit takes his hands away from his eyes and immediately locks up in fear at the light coming toward him. "Muh muh, muh muh ma muh muh..." the angel babbles incoherently as his eyes are fixated on the sight.

"You fear me now, right? Not so fun anymore, is it?" Dark Pit taunts ready to release his bow. Then he notices purple light becoming brighter and Pit's eyes not staring directly at him.

Dark Pit turns around to see what Pit was going on about. He immediately regretted it right after.

"Well, I lived a good life..." Dark Pit extends his arms out, closes his eyes, and prepares to accept fate. If Pit's going, he's going too.

But Dark Pit doesn't feel anything bombarding him to his death. That's pretty weird. The dark angel opens his eyes and expects to see enemy fire on its way to finish him, but instead something else is there; a barrier of...plants?

Dark Pit looks up, to the side, all around him. There's a whole entire dome of plant material that's held together by branches and twigs, and it appeared to be protecting the people inside from the attack.

"Whoa...it's a flower dome!" Pit says looking around as well. "And it smells awesome!"

"And it also conveniently saved us." Dark Pit says inspecting the dome. "Well, no point in taking in the view. We don't want these guys destroying this while we're inside it."

"That's true." Pit holds his Palutena Bow again. "Centurions! Move out and attack!"

"Yes, Captain!" the soldiers chant in unison while briefly saluting.

.x.x.X.x.x.

It's quiet outside the suddenly appearing flower dome. The Underworld troops look around at each other in silent confusion. Did the flower dome kill the targets? Is it safe to return to Medusa knowing that their job is done? What is there to do next?

A Monoeye that looks utterly confused constantly exchanges glances between his comrades and the dome. A Mik then decides that the only way these guys were going back home was if they knew the targets were dead. So being the bold one, the Mik nonchalantly floats down to the dome.

The Monoeye watches his comrade in fear as he approaches the danger zone. He gestures saying no with a pleading eye as he shakes his 'head'.

The Mik opens its mouth as its tongue creeps out and slaps it on the surface of the dome, all while 'staring' back at the Monoeye. Zero craps were given.

"YAAAAAHHH!" Centurions bust out where the Mik placed its tongue and trample it. It's reduced to hearts that fly over to Pit as he comes out of the newly made hole, along with Dark Pit.

"Aw sweet, hearts! First kill for the win!" Pit dignifies proudly.

"The _centurions_ killed something. You don't even deserve those hearts." Dark Pit says preparing to fight the Underworld troops.

"Well, it's not like they're gonna need them! Hearts always go to me." Pit defends.

"What do you use them for?" Dark Pit asks.

"All kinds of different stuff! They can go in the Fiend's Cauldron, they can be used to buy weapons, you can offer hearts to your goddess..."

"Offering? I wonder how much you offer to Palutena then." Dark Pit jokes.

"Awholelotofthem."

"What?"

"What?" The twins look at each other attentively.

"I didn't say anything."

"I thought you—"

"Whoa, we should be helping the centurions!" Pit says changing the subject. He runs over to a soldier and covers him from almost being shot by an enemy.

"...I don't get him." Dark Pit comments. That's when an unsuspecting Mik looms over him from behind silently. It opens its mouth and raises its tongue like a snake.

"Aaah!" Dark Pit feels the tongue wrap around his legs rapidly and flip him upside down. He sees the flesh 'rope' that's holding him as he looks up at his ankles from being upside down. "Eeuugh..." Monster tongues are nasty.

The Mik brings the entrapped angel to his vision lacking face and makes a low growling noise, saliva dripping from the roof and sides of his mouth. Dark Pit squinches his eyes shut at the breath that hits his face.

"I didn't want to have to do this. But you made me do it." Dark Pit aims a sharpened arrowhead at the Mik that glints in the sun. "You should feel special."

The Mik doesn't like the sound of this. It brings the dark angel behind itself then flings him through the air.

"Whooooaaah!" Dark Pit sails blindly through the sky and breaks through a nearby wall. Pit hears the crash and looks over to where Dark Pit landed.

"Pittoo? Oh man, not the palace..." Pit cringes and slaps his forehead. Then he too gets lassoed by a Mik.

"Eeep!" Pit squeaks out as he's brought face to face with the Underworld troop. The angel gets flung at the same speed and trajectory as before, and breaks another hole in the wall and lands beside Dark Pit.

"Oww...those guys are tough when there's a bunch of them..." Pit say weakly as he looks up at the sky on a bed of rubble.

"Let's...try to...agh...take down as much as we can...while we have reinforcements..." Dark Pit says getting up carefully. He picks up his Silver Bow off the ground.

"Sure..." Pit agrees. He stays there longer.

"Come on then." Dark Pit says impatiently.

"...Help?"

Dark Pit holds out his hand in front of the downed angel.

"More..."

"Dude!" He reaches down closer to Pit. Pit reluctantly raises an arm and grabs Dark Pit's wrist, then gets pulled up briskly.

"Ow ow ow." Pit whines dusting off rocks from his clothes.

"Suck it up. You've been through worse."

"Yeah, because slamming through a wall at G-force speeds is totally not the worst!" Pit exclaims retrieving his Palutena Bow from the ground.

"Look, let's just fight these guys before we get slammed even further into the palace." Dark Pit settles the matter since obviously Pit doesn't understand what he's really been through. He dashes back towards the centurions and helps them fight off the Underworld army by shooting arrows.

"The things I have to put up with when I'm with this guy..." Pit says as he runs toward the soldiers and starts shooting as well.

The battle between good, save for Dark Pit's Chaotic Neutral alignment, and evil rages on as the grounded fighters shot and hit anything that moved in the sky. The Monoeyes and Miks were defeated fairly easily at hand, but each time one was shot down and materialized into hearts, it seemed as if another was already in its place to fight on. The centurions were starting to fall in the numbers as more and more men were hit and forced to stay down. The angels were starting to have a hard time keeping up with the Underworld army since their allies were being taken out.

"We're losing men!" Pit says as he kills off a group of Monoeyes and Miks with a charged shot.

"I know, don't remind me!" Dark Pit says strafing and side dashing oncoming projectiles.

7 Monoeyes float in front of the angels and shoot purple light balls at them. When the pair tries to hit them with arrows, they somehow are able to dodge the shot evasively. They're even harder to hit this time around.

"Why are these guys so hard to hit?" Pit says backing up, strafing to the right, then dashing to the left.

"Just concentrate and don't go shooter crazy. If you try to time your shots right, you might be able to hit them." Dark Pit demonstrates this by hitting a Monoeye flawlessly. "Bingo." He blows on the bow as if it were steaming from firing.

"Alright. One down, 6 to go!" Pit follows his counterpart's advice and he's able to hit another Monoeye just the same. "Yeah, this is fantastic!"

Soon, with the acquired sense of how to shoot skillfully, the angels take down the 5 remaining troops with ease. When they're ready to take on the next wave, Pit realizes that there are no more centurion members near them.

"Wait, where are the other centurions?" Pit glances everywhere and looks behind him to see some Miks surrounding the last 12 centurions. They pick up the armored men with those darn tongues and fling them towards the palace walls.

"Nooooo!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Whoooaahhh!" They yell out as they impact the walls and demolish them even more. The Miks have finished off the last of the men.

"What was that?" Dark Pit asks running to Pit's side.

"They got the last of the centurions!"

"Ah jeez..."

Purple luminescent orbs hit the angels' hands and knock their bows to the ground, causing them to skid. Pit and Dark Pit run after the gear when another two orbs hit the bows and disintegrate them completely to nothing.

"Son of Medusa..." Dark Pit swears looking miserably at the piles of ash on the ground.

"Why so glum, chum?" Pit asks with his arms behind his head. He sounds calm and relaxed, even though prior to that they lost the last of the army.

"What...we just lost our weapons! Why are you so level headed?" Dark Pit holds his arms out to the dust on the floor. "Do you not realize we have hundreds of Underworld troops left to kill? And our only weapons of defense are compiled into nothing?" The ashes of their bows then wither away into the wind as a breeze blows through.

"Dude, you really think I'm that dumb? Don't answer that it was rhetorical." Pit says when he sees Dark Pit open his mouth to answer.

"We're on training grounds. Those bows that just got fried weren't the only weapons we have." Pit says coolly with a content smile.

"Then...what do we have...?" Dark Pit asks. It's unlike Pit to be so collected when a situation like this is present. "I kinda don't want to die here."

Pit goes to Dark Pit and puts an arm around his shoulder as if he's showing someone the benefits of show biz. "We have a...weapons rack!" He waves his arm in front of the said weapons in the distance as if there was a bright neon sign over there. "Isn't it a beautiful vision?" A wide grin spreads across his face.

And then...the thing happened.

The biggest, brightest, and most round purple ball of all Monoeye shots had conveniently landed right on the weapons rack, blazing a light that shone to the proportions of a wildfire. The disturbed airwaves slightly blew wind in the angels hair and clothes, showing how powerful that one shot was. Pit was still grinning big and using his arm to gesture at the now giant pile of ash.

"...To answer your question from earlier, I don't think you're dumb. I KNOW you're dumb." Dark Pit confirms to the still grinning angel. "No one openly states where their weapon stash is like you do, Pit. Especially when there is an entire army of Underworld forces behind us. Congrats. You're now officially deemed Skyworld's Dumbest. Bravo." Dark Pit finishes with a slow clap, Pit still grinning.

"Well...maybe things won't...get worse..." Pit says as his grin gradually disappears and he drops his arm. "I've been through worse...right?"

"Don't wanna jinx it now, do you?" Dark Pit says sarcastically. "It would be a shame if that were to happe—"

"Mrrreeeehhh..."

A flying whale like creature hovers up to the ground level of one of the many rock formations in Skyworld, the one in particular holding Lady Palutena's palace. This same formation also had the training grounds that the angels were on, and they watched in bewilderment as the whale creature appeared to be ready to add more Underworld comrades to the ones they were already handling.

"Holy Hades..." Pit almost whispers.

"Okay, now I really know I lived a good life..." Dark Pit says watching the Belunka flap its flippers. It begins to open its mouth and large capacities of Underworld enemies spill their way out of the Belunka, making their way over to the angels.

"Security hug?"

"...Security hug."

Pit instantly latches onto Dark Pit and holds him for dear life. Dark Pit would complain if he weren't so scared as of now. When he sees the Belunka fully open its mouth and spew out a giant army cluster, he too hugs his twin back in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Hiyaaaaahhh!_"

A strong feminine voice pierces through the screaming of the two teens. They stop and listen for the yelling of a young girl to see if it was real or not. That's when they spot activity happening.

Thick, green vines shoot up from the ground and grab the flying Underworld forces, pulling them onto the floor and squishing them. Hearts are abundantly attracted to Pit as the enemies get killed off in quick motions. Some of the vines even slap the monsters around, grab handfuls of them and clap them together, or constrict them as if they were snakes killing prey.

The vines then recede into the ground. The sky is shown to display a clear and peaceful setting, much like before the Underworld ambush. The Belunka, seeing its troops finished off, prepares to release more of them.

A black spherical object freefalls down onto the green whale. There's silence as it rests atop its head and continues flapping, waiting for something to happen. The angels keep their eyes glued to the sky whale, watching everything unfold and wash away their problems, one by one. It doesn't look like anything is going to happen at all.

Then an explosion occurs and surrounds the Belunka in billowy magenta smoke. This is unlike any normal explosion, in fact far from it. The smoke then falls toward the grass—and only the grass—and seeps into the earth below, leaving no trace.

Pit and Dark Pit are left on quiet training grounds with no Underworld forces to be seen anywhere. There are absolutely none within range or proximity. All of them are gone.

"How...how did..." Pit says in astonishment.

"_Ahem, if you'd really like to know, I'd be more than happy to tell you._" an echoing voice rings out from the heavens.

"Is that..."

A spiny rosebush sprouts up from the grass not too far from where the angel twins are. Then it trembles and shakes, and the leaves start to wither and blow away somewhere. Fully exposed, a girl with a blonde ponytail and rose accented staff is standing where the center of the bush would be. She then spits a raspberry and a leaf falls out her mouth.

"Bleh, I got a leaf in my mouth." the goddess of nature sticks out her tongue and attempts to look at it.

"Viridi?" Pit says confirming his speculation of the voice.

"I knew it was you." Dark Pit says thinking back to the flower dome earlier. Who else gets protected by a magically conjured flower barrier?

Viridi looks up from inspecting her tongue and sees the angels before her. "Am I...interrupting something?"

Pit and Dark Pit realize they're death gripping one another as if they were in a small storm shelter. They look at each other and see their reflections in their eyes.

Pit lifts up Dark Pit above him then tosses him on the ground onto his back. A groan escapes the angel on the floor.

"And that is how you do a body slam. It might be considered cheating in Light vs. Dark and Free for All, but you should definitely try it on a regular adventure. Who knows? It could help." Pit informs.

"Thanks for the...tip..." Dark Pit croaks in slight pain and coughs. "...ugh..."

"Come on, 'suck it up' dude. You've been through worse."

"I think you really hurt him, Pit. Where's your sympathy?" Viridi asks accusingly.

"But he was a little hurt from before! I didn't mean to make it look like I'm butchering him!" Pit defends hastily.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Viridi says noticing Pit's wings flare up in excitement. "You both look like a mess. Let me suggest a complimentary heal."

The nature goddess shoves a Drink of the Gods bottle into Pit's arms and places another one next to Dark Pit's hand. "You two drink that."

The twins drink the bottles and watch them disappear in their hands after they finish. Dark Pit gets up off the ground and alternates squeezing his shoulders up to his ears.

"Thank you, Viridi!" Pit beams feeling rejuvenated. Then he looks at Dark Pit expectantly.

The clone glances between the angel signaling to the goddess and the goddess herself.

"Um...?"

Pit elbows Dark Pit. "You didn't thank her!" he whispers.

"Oh, well it's fine. I know." Viridi overhears and shakes her head.

"No no, I insist!" Pit says. "It's good to show that you're grateful for being in a good condition because of someone else." The angels looks meaningfully at Dark Pit and smiles.

Dark Pit eyes express that he notices Pit's genuine quote. He really does know that Dark Pit checks up on him. Dark Pit didn't have to actually say what he was trying to show all the time, and it saved him from making an awkward revelation later. That made Dark Pit feel like he had a lighter load on his shoulders. It probably even made him feel...a little closer to Pit. In his perspective of their bond with each other anyway.

"...Um, ahem. Well, thank you for...that stuff." Dark Pit thanks awkwardly. It felt so alien to say that. Was that a bad thing or a thing to be worked on?

"It's no big deal, guys. Really." Viridi says drawing her fingers across her bang. "Now what else did I want to say...?"

The twins wait in silence as the goddess tries to remember her thought.

"Oh right!" She exclaims finally remembering. Then she pauses for a bit.

"...What kind of angels are you?!" You let low level enemies kick your tails?!" Viridi rants.

"That's the Viridi I was waiting for..." Pit says.

"I've gone through too much today to be hearing this..." Dark Pit says facepalming.

"Come on guys, really. The clone of the captain of Palutena's army, and the original himself, end up solving their problems with war by hugging it out and screaming?" Viridi recaps. "Though it is Palutena's army...of course everything she does is always done better by me. I bet if I let my children take out those forces, there'd be a real show, ha ha! And I could bring out my Bumpety Bombs. My sweet, little Bumpety Bombs, teeheehee."

"You...saw that?"

"I thought you..." The twins both falter as they hear that the goddess saw their act.

"Of course I did. I was behind the clouds the whole time once I saw commotion in your region and came over here. I only asked about it when I reached the ground because I wanted to see what your reactions would be."

The angels feel their blushes coming on in embarrassment. Pit looks the other way and twists a cuff on his arm and Dark Pit bends a wing toward his front and plays with the black feathers.

"...Whoa, hey, if it affects you two this much, then I don't have to tell anyone." Viridi says apologetically.

"_Make sure you don't tell anyone!_" Pit and Dark Pit demand in unison, getting close to Viridi's face.

"Okay, alright! I won't." Viridi says taking a step back at the height empowerment. "Not even Palutena."

They all nod and decide it's a fair trade.

"Speaking of Palutena, where is she anywa—" Viridi stops short when she notices the mass destruction of the battle beforehand, taken out on Lady Palutena's palace walls.

"Thanatos Rising...what did you let happen to Palutena's temple?!" Viridi steps over to the gaping holes produced by the fight. She peers through and sees that it's even worse close up. "How is this even possibly explainable?"

"Don't worry! If the palace gets destroyed under evil circumstances, Lady Palutena is perfectly okay with it!" Pit reassures.

"She's perfectly okay with layers of priceless marble upholstery destroyed?" Viridi points with her staff at the inside of the palace. Sections of the walls were chipped and cracked, and some even had holes that allowed you to see through _other_ rooms from several feet.

"Yeah! 'Cause then the centurions fix it for us and everything looks beautiful again!"

"Pit, the centurions are pretty banged up on the floor over here." Dark Pit says extending his arm to the injured soldiers. Most of them are either moaning in pain and fatigue, too weak to respond, or passed out.

"Aw..." Pit flexes worried eyebrows and his wings sink lower.

"Looks like you're in the doghouse, Pit." Viridi says after looking around at everything that got messed up.

"Well, don't say it like that! Can you help me and Pittoo out a little bit?" Pit asks. Dark Pit grunts at the use of his improper name.

"I can't do that." Viridi shakes her head and leans on her rose staff.

"Please?"

"No, I really can't help you there." Viridi says again. "I can help you with this—" the girl stands upright and holds out her arms to the ruined grass, staff in one hand. She then thrusts each of her arms away from each other and grass blades start to sprout from the soil or straighten from being bent. The grass looks fresh and new with just the patches filled in.

"—but not the walls. I'm the goddess of nature, not the goddess of geology. Rocks are part of nature but...I can't fix that. There's nothing to work with."

"If only certain people didn't let their powers get the best of them..." Dark Pit laments picking lint off his gloved hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The dark angel looks at Pit, who has his head tilted upon hearing the subtext, and then puts his attention back to his glove. "You thought you were gonna dominate the enemy until you realized you couldn't handle it the way you intended to. More figuratively, the thing with the weapons rack."

"What!?" Pit's wings tense up and spread out so fast that stray feathers come off. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Come on. You messed up twice in the same interval. Things would've gone smoother if you focused. Though you probably only focus if Palutena is telling you what to do."

"Don't bring Lady Palutena into this." Pit says protectively as he takes two steps forward.

"Boys, don't fight!" Viridi steps between the two and distances them with her arms. "We'll just try to address the current problem as best as we can. Pit, you should probably think of a darn good explanation."

"Yeah, no kidding..."

.x.x.X.x.x.

The all too familiar goddess of light treads the ground of the human world in a great mood. She strides proudly through the quiet town with her basket tucked under her arm, and she hums her angel's victory song in the perfect example to show how content she was. Everything went better than expected and the humans were cooperative. She couldn't wait to share with her angel how her trip to the store ended on a good note.

"_Hm hmm hm hmm I dish 'em up in a stir fry! Gracious goddess of light, watches from up above, hm hmm hm hm hmm always show the cook some lov_...oh, that reminds me." Palutena nears the grassier parts that are close to That First Town and sees she's almost far enough. The humans would be freaked out if they saw a light phenomenon occur in the middle of the day.

"I'll tell Pit I'm almost home." Palutena says to herself and adjusts the gold headpieces fastened in her hair.

"Hey Pit?"

.x.x.X.x.x.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit hears the velvety voice of his goddess through his laurel crown.

"Dark Pit, you need to help Pit whether it's his fault or not."

"That's not happening."

"Oh yes it is." Viridi sasses back. "From the beginning of the battle I observed you both together, so you're both together in helping each other out."

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm a goddess! I am at a higher patriarchy level than you are!"

"Guys?" Pit says trying to get in the conversation.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not the boss of me, and I don't serve to you."

"But you—" Viridi puffs up her cheeks with nothing else to say. She wasn't going down this easy.

"You have to help Pit out! It's a god's residence for crying out loud!" Viridi reasons furiously.

"I don't even live here! Why do I have to fix a mistake I didn't make!?"

"Because you're involved in part of the problem!"

"So it's all on me because Underworld forces made a surprise attack that we weren't aware of?"

"No, I'm just saying you need to help Pit because the Underworld forces were destructive! And Pit can't do it by himself! Why do you think I'm helping him?"

"Guys, please—"

"Because you can't keep your nose out of everyone's business."

"I JUST SAVED YOU GUYS FROM BEING TOAST!" the angered goddess slams the bottom of her staff into the ground. "OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS IF THE UNDERWORLD IS INVOLVED! GODS HELP EACH OTHER WHEN AN EVIL FORCE IS ATTACKING THEIR WORLD!"

"You gods are the reason why we have Underworld forces attacking us when we least expect it! You fight over these stupid, petty things and cause pointless wars!"

"I didn't want anything to do with the war until the _humans_ participated, and they only did that BECAUSE OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF PALUTENA, I'M SPEAKING TO HER RIGHT NOW! SO STOP BICKERING!" Pit yells over the two fighting.

Dark Pit and Viridi instantly clam up at Pit's demand. The goddess sticks out her tongue at Dark Pit and makes a face. The dark angel sneers, turns away from the goddess, and folds him arms across his chest.

"Thank you." Pit says politely after eyeing them for a good moment. "Now can you please repeat that for me again, Lady Palutena?"

"_For the umpteenth time Pit,_" Palutena chuckles as she looks up at the clouds passing through the sky. "_I wanted to tell you that I'm returning to the palace soon._"

"Eeep." The angel makes a pained squeak in his throat. A look of sheer terror washes over Pit's face. "You're coming...now?"

"_Yep. That's right._" Palutena confirms. "_I can't wait to tell you what happened at the store today. The humans really did redeem themselves, and I'm happy for them._"

"Ahaha, that's great...great..." Pit listens nervously to the goddess of light's findings about the humans.

"_Hey, you okay? You sound a little uneasy._"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't really carbo-load that much today."

"_Oh, then I better get there quick!_"

"No! I mean...why rush? Take your time, enjoy the fresh air!"

"_Well as long as you say so and you're not starving._"

"Yeah..."

"_Oh, and Pit? I hope you're being a responsible angel._"

"...Of course." Pit says after pausing uncomfortably.

"_That means you trained the centurions today, and didn't deface anything important without taking full responsibility of the situation?_"

"All of that."

"_Good. I need to know that you can stay alone by yourself if I can't aid you for a while._"

"Mmm-hmm..."

Silence passes through the laurel crown communication.

_"...How's Pittoo?_"

"He's...himself."

"_Hmm, alright._" Palutena remembered she needed to be extra gratuitous with her food servings later.

"_So I'll be seeing you it a bit then. Okay?_"

" 'Kay...bye Lady Palutena..." Pit dreaded the end of the conversation.

"_Bye Pit!_"

The angel slowly reaches above his head, removes the laurel crown, and holds it idly in front of himself. Then he drops it. It rolls away from him and into the perimeter of a circle, then it rattles until it settles down and becomes still.

"What _happened?_" Viridi asks looking Pit up and down after watching his body language.

"Lady Palutena is on her way here." Pit says to no one as he stares traumatized, his hand still in front of him from holding the crown.

"Oh, you poor guy." Dark Pit says lacking expression of his pity. "You poor...pathetic guy." He shakes his head disdainfully. "Viridi, will you do the honors?"

"Kindly." The goddess of nature summons a minion from the ground that holds a wooden trumpet. "Play your best for mommy." She encourages patting its head.

The minion blows into the trumpet and plays a steady tune. Viridi bows her head and folds her hands together as Dark Pit removes his laurel crown and holds it in respect.

Pit steadily goes to the ground and lay down. He curls into a ball and hugs his knees as the trumpet plays.

* * *

**Someone had to get that that reference. I really hope someone did. Come on, anyone? XD**

**Hey, you made it to here! That means you gotta wait for the other chapter. Sorry. I know that feel.**

**But thanks for reading anyway. c:**


	4. Keep Calm and Fight Your Twin

**A/N: Okay, we've got ourselves another chapter. And I didn't say this before, but I thank all of you kindly for your reviews and feedback! Makes me feel awesome. I'm glad to know I've made people laugh, my writing is good, and other stuff. Thank you! :D**

**Oh yeah, there won't be as much funny in some parts of this chapter. Just a heads up.**

**So now you should read this new entry...**

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Pit expresses aloud, pacing back and forth nervously on the palace's linoleum floors. The angel is on the inner side of the gaping hole that was previously created, and the goddess of nature and his twin were standing aside as they watched Pit walk back and forth. One of Pit's hands overlaps the other hand that's in a fist, and they're pressed dearly to his chest.

"We?" Dark Pit addresses questioningly, despite the fact the he just fought with Viridi about helping Pit.

"Shh." the goddess hushes as she places a finger over her lips. "We don't need another scene."

"If it were even possible to create another one like _that_." Dark Pit says remembering what unfolded moments ago.

"I know it was bad, I'm aware. It took us several minutes to get him off the floor."

"And it involved...risky persuasion..." Dark Pit winces at mentioning this.

"Yes, right..."

They cease conversation between each other as Pit's chattering blocks out the flashbacks of what happened.

"We won't speak of this again."

"Agreed."

They focus their attention on the person in front of them.

"Okay Pit, okay...what needs to be done first..." Pit says to himself folding his hands behind his head. He calms down a bit and slows his pace as ideas start to come to him.

"Alright...first, we should get the centurions to the intensive care unit. Then I'll try and fix the wall." Pit finalizes to Dark Pit and Viridi.

"Can't you just dump them all in the hot spring or something?" Dark Pit suggests.

"Nah...we don't have enough room for that." Pit says. "It'd take to long to heal them manually...eh, I'll think of something later."

"So, what about the wall? Or walls, rather." Viridi says glancing back at the other destroyed walls.

"I'm gonna fix them." Pit continues walking slowly to distanced locations.

"Yeah...? So_ how are we gonna do that_?" Viridi waves her arms around when she notices Pit doesn't elaborate his statement.

"I'm gonna fix them myself."

"What?!"

Pit sighs. "I said—"

"No, don't say it again." Viridi closes her eyes irritated and stretches her fingers to touch her temples like a fortune teller.

"...Then why are you saying wha—"

"How are you going to achieve that task by yourself?" Viridi asks as she raises her fingers above her temples, then returns them to their spot. "There are 3 other rooms with the walls messed up. You can't get it done by yourself."

"She has a point." Dark Pit chimes in.

"That's not gonna stop me!" Pit informs confidently. "I just need to think straight so I can have the ultimate foolproof plan!"

"Alright, okay." Viridi says dismissively shrugging. "You sound so sure of yourself, so make a plan."

"I will!" Pit plants himself on the floor, crosses his legs Indian style and turns away from the two, and takes up the famous Thinker pose as one hand holds his cheek and the other provides a rest for his elbow.

Dark Pit and Viridi watch the angel in surprise as he stares off in the distance while thinking of something.

"...I didn't think he was going to seriously do it." Viridi confesses in awe at the display of Pit's concentration.

"The plot thickens." Dark Pit comments.

"They told me reverse psychology works!"

"It obviously doesn't work for you." Dark Pit smirks.

"...Shut up." Viridi says defeated.

"Guys, I'm trying to think here!" Pit says turning his head towards the people behind him. He goes back to staring at nothing.

"...Do you really think he has a plan?" Viridi asks quietly.

"Yeaaahhh...no." Dark Pit watches his twin's expression become more and more pained by the second.

"I can't think of anything!" Pit springs up from sitting and resumes pacing across the room again, this time his wings fluttering nervously. "I have absolutely nothing in my head! Thinking on my own is hard! I would ask Lady Palutena for help but she'll kill me when she finds out about this! There's nothing to do next! We're stuck! Oh man, where did I go wrong..."

"Pit." Viridi and Dark Pit voice simultaneously to catch the angel's attention. Pit weaves his fingers between his locks of brown hair.

"...I always know that there's bright side to things, but it seems like it's dark all over in this situation, and...I never even got to have my last meal! The last time I ate was SIX HOURS AGO! I'm gonna die and not remember what strawberry cheesecake tastes like! What kind of cruel fate is that?"

"_Pit_." Viridi calls solo this time.

"...I knew this was gonna happen one day! Ever since I was enrolled as an angel, my doubts were creeping up on me! People were telling me 'It's just first-day jitters!', but they were wrong! I never learned how to read, I didn't finish my life goals, there's STILL no known answer for how Medusa styles her hair with those snakes in it, and my wings never stay down the way I want them to when I sleep! Lady Palutena says it's just a phase, but it's been really long! They didn't even grow at all that much!"

"Pit!"Dark Pit calls as well.

"...I...I've been a bad angel! I can't fend off evil without destroying my goddess' house! I bet Lady Palutena will get rid of me! In fact, what if...what if she's a _cannibal_? She's probably plotted all her life to eat me if I ever failed her! It all makes sense now when she mentioned barbecued angel sounded good! I told her chicken is more economical! WHAT IS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE!?"

"Hey. _Hey!_" Viridi, who has had enough, grabs the panicking angel's face with her hands, brings him face to face with her, and pushes his cheeks together so he stops talking. Viridi's hazel eyes stare intensely into Pit's blue eyes.

"Relaaaax." Viridi instructs calmly, her eyelids closing with her sentence. She opens them back and watches Pit's irises dart around as they peer through the neon pools that Viridi's eyes are, looking into every inch and corner. Pit's pupils might have become dilated.

"I'm...relaxed..." Pit assures marveled by the sorcery that is to getting lost in one's eyes.

"What, are you trying to control his mind?" Dark Pit says observing his twin's behavior. "You're gonna wipe his memory if you keep at it."

"Nonsense, I've practiced. I read fortunes." Viridi inches away from Pit's face and lets go of his cheeks. "Pit, how do you feel?"

"Wow..." Pit breathes as he blinks and his pupils return to a normal size. He stands up straight from being forced to lean for Virdi's height. "We...we had to think of a plan, right?"

"Maybe we should take a break from thinking before we break each other." Dark Pit says staring suspiciously at Viridi's as her eyes shimmer and glaze over. Her thick eyelashes fall in sync as she blinks, then the goddess smiles mischievously.

"Hey, maybe you guys should see my room!" Pit beams with sudden interest.

.x.x.X.x.x.

The kids make their way to Pit's room with Pit leading the way. When they arrive, he opens the door and lets the others walk in, then closes the door behind them.

"Welcome...to my sanctuary." Pit commences walking in front of Dark Pit and Viridi, then turning around and gesturing with his hands in a grand manner.

"It's immaculate in here." Viridi comments glancing around. Houseplants would be convenient if they were going to be in here long.

"Why wouldn't it be? I can't do anything or go anywhere if my room is messy."

"...Palutena, right?" Dark Pit inquires.

"Yeah..." The angel confirms sheepishly. "Sometimes I feel like she panders on me a lot."

The goddess of nature doesn't spot any greenery in the room. She's close on giving up looking for some kind of plant when something catches her eye.

"What's that?" Viridi points to an object on the floor.

"What's what?" Pit asks casually.

"That." She points again to the ground. Some sort of measuring instrument that looks handmade is in the middle of the floor. "It looks like a measure...?"

"Ahaha, that's nothing!" Pit chides with a forced uncomfortable laugh as he swiftly kicks the device away from view. Viridi flashes him a wary look.

"I think I saw something stuck in there." Dark Pit says. "Like, oh I don't know...one of your feathers."

"Ha...you saw nothing. You silly." Pit waves his hand to his twin.

"Do you measure your wings to see how much they grow?"

Pit remains silent as his mouth attempts to make the right shape for saying words."How did you figure it out...?"

"Oh I didn't. You told me already."

Pit averts his eyes away from Dark Pit and stares with worry as to how he gave himself away like that.

"Gah, I'll make my own chair." Viridi appears to pull a seed out of thin air and squeezes the seed with her index finger and thumb. It splits open and green vines creep out and envelop the girl's hand slowly. Viridi straightens her fingers and watches the vines curl over her wrist, then she turns her hand over, back side facing up. She flings the mass of plant to the floor, then it shapes itself into a nature themed chair.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you wanted to sit down." Pit says feeling bad for not taking account for his guests.

"We're gonna be a while, aren't we?" Viridi takes a seat and tests out her patented chair. "Ooh...comfy." She leans back in her chair, satisfied with the outcome.

"I call the bed!" Pit leaps onto the mattress with the sound of the springs recoiling and bounces several times. He rolls on his back and spreads his wings out flat to be comfortable. "Ahhh...I should've started sleeping like this a long time ago." Pit muses aloud. "If only blood circulation to my wings wouldn't get cut off during the night."

"Okay, I guess I get the floor. Hoorah." Dark Pit sits down and crosses his legs with lack of enthusiasm.

The angels and the goddess leave the floor open for any conversation to occur between them. But nobody opts in to speak.

"Mmm..." the dark angel hums. "...I don't wanna sit here anymore. Pit move over."

"What...why?" Pit asks looking up at his room ceiling.

"My butt hurts from sitting on the floor."

"You only sat down for 5 seconds!"

"Okay? So?"

"No way I'm letting you on here. You didn't sit that long, and it's _my_ bed." Pit declares boldly.

Dark Pit waits for a moment, then stands up abruptly and marches to the side of Pit's bed. The angel senses a presence to the left of him and looks away from the ceiling, upon seeing his doppelganger staring at him blankly. Pit sits up instantaneously and locks his eyes with Dark Pit. He feels threatened by the dark angel's deadpan glare.

"...What are you doing?" Pit asks slightly leaning away from Dark Pit. He wraps his wings around himself protectively.

Dark Pit shoves Pit off the bed entirely and a muffled sound registers from the fallen angel. Dark Pit crawls on the bed and seats himself in the spot where Pit previously was and fans away the stray white feathers that happened to come off. He was most definitely smiling at his work.

The evicted owner rises appearing unscathed, but pretty ticked. He firmly nudges his twin, which was his way of saying he wanted his spot back.

Dark Pit nudges back a little stronger. Now they're even.

Who does this guy think he is? Pit pushes Dark Pit enough so that he sways to the side a little. Dark Pit is having none of this. He flicks his hand quickly so that he ends up slapping Pit on the arm.

Oh, so it's that kind of fight. The angel flicks his hand the same way the other did and produces a slapping sound as well, right on Dark Pit's arm. Dark Pit glares intensely and slaps again. Then Pit slaps. Then Dark Pit. Then Pit again. Pit. Slap. Dark Pit. Slap. Slap slap slap.

Probably the most semi-serious slapfight of all time commences. They make these baby lamb sounds as they wave their hands at each other blindly, eyes closed and heads turned away.

"Enh!"

"Nyeh!"

"Nngh!"

"Ehh!"

"Myah!"

"Rrrgh!"

"Ugh, for the love of Poseidon..." Viridi, watching from her nature chair, saw the whole thing escalate into what it is now. She facepalms with both hands. "It's like watching human babies fight over something."

The goddess of nature gets out of her seat and stands up. "Hey, you two! Knock it off!" She adjourns walking over to the squabble. "Didn't you hear me? Cut it out!" Viridi is about to separate Pit and Dark Pit when the electricity shuts off suddenly.

"What...?"

"How did the lights go out?"

"Hehehehehe..."

"Stop laughing. It's creepy."

"Where are you?"

"Who?"

"Anyone of you."

"Hehehehehe..."

"Ah jeez..."

"I'm gonna try to find the door."

"Why is it dark in here anyway? Shouldn't there be a window?"

"HeheheheHEHEHE—"

"Pit, I swear, if you don't stop that."

"Hehehe...okay."

"Maybe it's over—*thunk* Ow! Hey! Which one of you fools tripped me?"

"..."

"..."

"The silent card, huh? I'll find out soon enough. Just you wait."

"Alright, we've been in the dark too long. It's making us crazy."

"I think I found the window. No wait— it's just tarp. No wait! It's a shade!"

"Pull it then!"

"Hehehe—"

"NO!"

"Oh..."

The sound of the window shade being pulled up is heard. But it still continues to be pitch black in the room.

"Where's the light?"

"Oh yeah. The glass got covered up."

There is a brief silence after the angel says this.

"Are you kidding me."

"You sound tense..."

"Can we open the window then?"

"Not since the accident." A haunting memory begins flowing through the servant angel's mind...

~o~o~o~

_"Are we almost home, Lady Palutena?" Pit asks through the laurel crown communication. He's sailing through the ocean of open air in the Skyworld airspace as his wings sparkle and shimmer in a range of colors. The gift of the Power of Flight is controlled by Lady Palutena._

_"_Yes. Just about there." _the goddess of light replies. She watches her angel through the sacred reflecting pool back at the palace._

_"So, uh, Lady Palutena...I've been meaning to ask you this." Pit tries out the request he waited a long time to make. He's never asked Palutena about it before, so he has no idea what she'll say._

_"_Hmm?_" Palutena signals she is listening still. "_Go on._"_

_"I...I, um...wanted to try flying on my own, for a bit...?"  
_

_Lady Palutena gets apprehensive towards this. Pit's wings are much too small to lift up a figure like him off the ground. If the Power of Flight was deactivated while he was trying to fly...Lady Palutena didn't even want to let her thoughts progress beyond that._

_"You know, with the Power of Flight." Pit continues. "But without you controlling my flight path."_

_"_Oh..._" Lady Palutena is washed with relief over the fact that Pit wasn't talking about **that** kind of solo flying. But she still feels antsy about allowing the angel to take over his flight route._

_"I hope I'm not asking for a lot." Pit says whizzing past cumulus clouds. "It's fine if you don't want to go through with it."_

_Her faithful servant has been working so hard, though. He even had to work a triple shift twice for that last week. It probably wouldn't hurt to give him his freedom for a little while._

_"_Well..._" Palutena starts off, then hesitates. "_...I suppose it would be fine for you._"_

_"Oh, I figured you were gonna say that..." Pit broods sadly. "You already give me so much, so it wouldn't make sens— wait, really?"_

_"_Yes, Pit._" Lady Palutena can see the eagerness on the angel's face in the reflecting pool. "_You deserve it._"_

_"Wow! Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait!" Pit gushes energetically as he does a barrel roll._

_The goddess of light chuckles. "_I know you're excited, but try to stay still for a minute._" She brings a hand to her head and glides her fingers over one of the golden headpieces fastened in her hair. "_And close your eyes._"_

_"Close my eyes? Why?" _

_"_Because then if you don't, a space portal will open and swallow you right up! Then you'll be forced to watch terribly written intergalactic soap operas!_"_

_"Are you messing with me, Lady Palutena?"_

_"_You'll never know, Pit._" the goddess has a hand raised to touch the other headpiece in her hair. "_Now just close your eyes for me._"_

_"Haha, 'kay, fine." Pit closes his eyes and waits for a sudden change or feeling to occur, or even some kind of mystical force to envelop him. But it doesn't happen at all._

_"When can I open my eyes?" Pit asks._

_"_Not yet! Keep them closed or you'll be bored with foreign entertainment!_" Palutena warns._

_The angel waits for the instruction to open his eyes again._

"Hmm hm hmm...okay. You can open now._"_

_Pit opens one eyelid and sees the same view as he did before he closed his eyes. "Is it working?" he asks unsure._

_"_It should be. I can still speed you up or slow you down, but you can move left or right, turn, or even flip. Try it._"_

_Pit opens the other closed eye and attempts to move on his own. But how does one exactly "fly" by himself? How do you move to the left? Do you just lean?_

_"Uhhh...how do you do this?" Pits says looking at his arms awkwardly._

_"_You're the angel, you tell me._" the goddess says. "_Did your wings forget how to fly since I've been controlling your flight path for so long?_"_

_"No...just lemme figure this out."_

_"_Flap!_" Palutena says suddenly._

_"What?"_

_"_Flap, Pit! You can't fly if you don't flap those wings! Otherwise you'll fall!_" Palutena notices the angel is slowly losing altitude._

_"...Now I'm nervous about falling."_

_"_You're falling right now!_"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"_Look._" The angel observes clouds coming closer to him. He either falls through some of the clouds that are below him or the others rush past around him, going up._

_"_I think I see the ocean..._" Palutena says quietly as she puts on her rounded spectacles after cleaning them on her dress. "_You should fly before you're sleeping with the fishies. Literally._"_

_"Ahh! Rrrgh..." Pit shuts his eyes tight and concentrates pumping his now shrunken wings. When Palutena removed the ability to control his flight path, Pit's wings decreased to normal size since her powers weren't helping him fly._

_"_Come on, Pit! Flap flap flap!_" Palutena coaches into his laurels._

_Pit slows his falling speed enough to enter a glide that gradually becomes stable. His wings flutter furiously to keep him aloft in the air._

_"_That's it! You got it!_" Palutena cheers._

_Pit reopens his eyes to discover that he isn't falling anymore, but now flying straight ahead just as before. He looks behind himself and sees his wings flapping immensely, the familiar sound of the feathers hitting the air at a quickened rate._

_"_Well slow down! You remind me of a hummingbird._" Palutena comments watching her servant._

_"Agh, my wings are killing me..." Pit says tiredly._

_"_But you're flying, aren't you?_" Palutena acknowledges chuckling. "_You're exerting superfluous measures of vivacity, but you're flying._"_

_The angel tries to process the words that were spoken from his goddess. If those were even called words._

_"I have no idea what you just said." Pit confesses noting his goddess' use of large vocabulary. "But thank you for your help in getting me to fly. I know I'm not just doing this by myself entirely."_

_"_That is only the beginning, my secretary._" Palutena states proudly as she adjusts her circle rimmed spectacles._

_"Secretary...?" Pit says confused._

_"_Did I say secretary? I'm distracted, sorry._" the goddess apologizes. "_I was thinking about having a cup of joe..._"_

_"Two sugars and some cream, just the way you like it?"_

_"_Yeah...that sounds good. Look, we're home!_" Palutena sees in the pool that Pit is arriving near the palace walls._

_"Can I go through the window into my room? I wanna land right in my bed and take a long nap..." Pit says as his eyelids lower halfway._

_"_I don't see why not. Is the window open?_"_

_"It looks like it."_

_"_Good. I'll speed you up!_" Palutena's glasses shimmer in the light as she begins to speed up Pit._

_"Whoa, give me a heads up next time!" Pit says as he's lining himself up with the window to his room. He notices that the windows that are diverse throughout Palutena's palace are noticeably shiny today. "Wow, the windows look good! Is today cleaning day?"_

_"_Yes. Some centurions cleaned the windows. It's almost like there's nothing there, right?_"_

_"Yeah, it's like it's invisibl—" Pit stops short of his sentence when he realizes something. There was always that saying about clean windows and how you should be cautious of them. Especially if you're seeing the window from far away._

_"...Lady Palutena? Can we please slow down?" Pit asks nervously as he sees the incoming window reach closer._

_"_Slow down? If we slow down, you won't go through the window properly! I'll slow you down when we get closer to it._"_

_"Yeah, about the window—"_

"In fact, you'll have to go even faster so you don't clip your wings..._"_

_"Um?"_

_"_You wouldn't be ready when we come to the window, so put your wings straight but close to each other._"_

_"What? Wait!"_

_"_I know you're a bit thrown off by this, but we have to do it._" Palutena increases the angel's velocity, ignoring his protests._

_"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Pit's eyes widen as the window's image reflects in his pupils._

_"_No stopping us now_!" Palutena focuses on the reflecting pool to make sure Pit goes through the window correctly._

_"Lady Palutenaaaaa!" Pit starts flapping his wings desperately to avoid the window at all costs._

_"_Pit, it will be over in a second!_" the goddess sees that Pit is having a major freak out, as this was expected. "_Keep your wings together!_"_

_"AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_"_3...2...1..._" Palutena counts down as she watches the delivery through her glasses. Pit closes his eyes once again, balls up his fists, and waits for the worst to be over._

_"_Contact!_" the goddess shouts and looks up to the ceiling, holding her staff up in a victorious stance._

_Pit smacks loudly right onto the glass surface of the window in such a position that it appears as if he's trying to hug the glass. But Palutena didn't see hear, or know anything about the failed entry, as she was too busy thinking it was successful._

_"See? That wasn't so bad." Palutena comments, turned away from the reflecting pool and talking through the laurel communication. She takes off her glasses._

_Pit doesn't reply back to her._

_"Pit?" Palutena puts a hand to her imaginary headset and listens for her angel. There's still no answer, but an uncomfortable silence in her mind._

_"Pit, can you hear me? Pit?" There is worry rising in Palutena's uneasy tone. The hand that holds her glasses closes in a fist over her chest._

_"Pit!" she cries out, running back over to the reflecting pool. She grasps the edges and breathes heavily from preventing any overwhelming emotions to upset her. Stay calm, see if he is okay first._

_The water ripples in reaction to the goddess clutching the edges and she waits for the image to clear up." I didn't even...listen to hi..." _

_What appears in the water pulls Palutena right out of her scare, and causes her to sweatdrop._

_Pit was still pressed on the glass with his limbs sprawled out, wings twitching actively. Then he started to slowly 'peel' off the glass backwards, and if one were to look closely, a glimpse of his eyes were seen to be pointing in opposite directions._

_Lady Palutena, pale as a ghost, watched the rest of Pit slowly detach from the glass and fall freely, all while maintaining the same position._

_The goddess used her transport powers to grab Pit, teleport him to his bed, and pull the covers over him. His eyes still pointed in separate directions though none of them looked at the goddess through the reflecting pool. _

_Poker faced Palutena sets the pool to display plain water, quietly pockets her glasses, and slowly backs out of the room, stiff as a board._

~o~o~o~

"I don't even remember anything after I hit the window. Lady Palutena told me I crashed through the glass and landed in bed."

"So... we_ can't_ open the window."

"Why."

"Wow, you sound _really_ tense..."

"Why do you have the shade then?"

"I don't like to be reminded by it...and the thing covered over the glass wasn't enough."

Another silence passes in the dark between the kids.

"So...why do you suppose the power went out?"

"_Oh, no reason..._" a suave voice informs, different from the other 3.

"Who's there? And why is the power out?"

"_Sometimes when you blow a fuse, it's fun to watch the reaction._"

With the sound of snapping fingers, the restored electricity current brightens the room and causes the group to squint their and shield their eyes while they adjusted. A svelte girl is revealed to be sitting comfortably in Viridi's chair with her legs crossed daintily and her lips curved into a tantalizing smile. Her electrical energy surges and flashes in shorts bursts around her, along with a blue scarf that branched out electricity as well.

"Oh look, it's the scrounger." Dark Pit says flatly as he sits in the windowsill. The girl loses her smile and narrows her eyes at Dark Pit and her electricity flares up and becomes brighter.

"Phosphora, that chair you're sitting in is for the goddess of nature only!"Viridi claims placing her hands on his hips. "And tame your surge. I don't want you scorching my chair."

"Well a pleasant hello to you too. I'm fine, thank you." Phosphora greets with false delight, rolling her eyes after. She then notices Pit sitting on his bed with a Soufflé plushie in his arms.

"Ooohh, that's a cute toy you got there." Phosphora teases. "Was it the first thing you grabbed for?"

Pit becomes startled that he's been spotted with the plush and gently tosses it away.

"I..." he starts off, looking down at his now empty hands. "I'm not a big fan of the dark, okay!?" He blushes as he says this and extends his arms out.

"Hmm, yes..." Phosphora folds her hands and leaves the index fingers pointed over her mouth, as if she is thinking to piece something together. "That rids of the mystery of the night light."

The angel becomes flustered and blushes darker as he scrambles off the bed and starts pushing Dark Pit toward the door.

"If there's a night light, why didn't we see it when it was dark?" Viridi questions.

"Because the electricity was shut off, duh." Phosphora says gesturing with her hand.

"Okay everyone, visitor hour is over!" Pit says quickly as he starts pushing Viridi towards the door as well, who registers a "Hey!" from the sudden action.

"We're leaving so soon? But it was just getting fun!" Phosphora says getting up from the chair and casually walking behind the other three.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer. But out you go!" Pit opens the door, pushes the goddess and the dark angel out into the hallway, waits for Phosphora to exit (because touching her would lead to a painful encounter), and closes the door behind him. They all stand outside and exchanges glances at each other in silence.

"Alright, what do we do now?" Viridi asks looking at everyone questioningly.

"We can work on that thing." Pit says walking in front of the group, beginning to head down the hall.

"What thing?" Phosphora asks the angel, suddenly curious. She walks over to him and leans so she is at eye level with him. "Are you planning something against me? I was only joking around, Pit." She pinches his cheek and slightly grins in amusement.

"Butt out, Phosphora." Pit says apathetically and pushes the meddlesome adolescent's hand away. He doesn't even have his hand down for 3 seconds before he brings it back to his face, and rubs at the needle sensation he now feels under his skin.

"What's the matter? I'm just interested to know." Phosphora confesses in her usual playful demeanor. Oh how she loved badgering her rival.

"It doesn't involve you, so don't worry about it." Pit says as he's still rubbing his cheek. The lasting effect was taking a really long time to go away.

"Come on, since when did you become Mr. Grumpy?" Phosphora adjusts her walking posture. "That's not cute for an angel like you."

"I don't need your approval on cuteness!" Pit says.

"Well...can I say it's cute that you've been rubbing your cheek for a very long time now?" Phosphora places her arms behind her head.

Pit instantly puts his hand down and continues walking down the hall. "We're just doing something." he says after a moment.

"Then what's the something you need to keep a secret from me?"

"Nothiiiing!" The angel flails his hands around in annoyance.

"He destroyed things, Phosphora." Viridi simply tells her immature commander, wondering why she resorts to manipulation for info instead of straightforward action like herself. "Pit made holes in Palutena's walls and he needs to fix them."

Phosphora turns her head to the goddess of nature behind her. "A wall problem, huh? I'm not surprised. Palutena is probably as aged as the walls are." she addresses with a smirk.

Viridi briefly looks up at the ceiling. Her adult mentality has no time for nonsense.

"Anyway, I'd gladly be able to help you with your dilemma." the electric girl informs walking ahead. Pit stops in awe at Phosphora's offer.

"Really?" he says as his face brightens, his wings perk up, and he brings his hands over his chest in a hopeful position.

Phosphora stops as well and fully turns around with her arms still behind her head. "Well yeah, why not?"

"Oh man, that would be so aweso—"

"Waaaiiiit." Dark Pit, who was quietly listening to the conversation, interrupts. "Could you give us a second please?" he says walking over to Pit, taking him by the arm and pulling him aside from the girls. When they both reach a reasonable distance out of earshot, the angel gives a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Pit asks, half perplexed about being pulled aside and half thrown off by the twin's sudden contact.

"We should _not_ trust Phosphora." Dark Pit discloses profoundly. "She's too...devious."

"She's not that bad under that act she does."

"Pit, she doesn't seem like she has good intentions." Dark Pit reasons. "Did you see the way she was giving up help? And to add that she appeared out of the blue from who knows where. It's likely she doesn't even have a reason for being here, besides lurking around."

"Viridi came out of nowhere and now she's helping us."

"Viridi doesn't go about creating suggestive lead-ons at peculiar hours of the day."

"...I'm lost..." Pit doesn't understand why everyone uses such big words. "Why do you guys do that?"

Meanwhile, the deserted girls observe from afar the chat the twins are currently having.

"So..." Viridi starts off as she taps her fingers on her staff. "What's with you and Pit?"

"What do you mean?" Phosphora puts her arms down and faces the goddess of nature with interest in her words.

"I mean like, you're constantly intervening with Pit to distract him. Calling him cute and being flirty and whatnot."

The electric girl shrugs to the goddess. "Just having some fun, testing my field."

"Phosphora, while I admire your strategy to win your enemies over with your method, it can become too inconsistent." Viridi enlightens. "I, for one, think it's best to take advantage of what you can salvage and work with that."

"Pssh." Phosphora moves a hand onto one of her forearms. "It's always directive this and objective that with you. I'm only messing with him."

"Elaborate." Viridi rests her hands at the top of her staff and places her chin on the back of one hand.

"I only want to _tease_ him, I don't like him in the way you suspect." Phosphora cheekily voices. "You should read the big book of ways to be flexible with your plans."

"Oh?" Viridi investigates her commander's present attitude with raised eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the Reset Bomb failing?" the beautiful fighter reminisces. "It might went a little better if your attack wasn't so largely obvious."

"Ahem." Viridi clears her throat sternly. Phosphora straightens up, but not in fear as some would have suggested. More like knowing she perturbed the goddess.

"I'll leave you to your way of conquest, _Commander_ Phosphora," Viridi says as she reminds her who is in authority. "and you can leave me to mine. Besides, you shouldn't put so much thinking effort into Pit." Viridi slowly cracks a smile and Phosphora relaxes at this. "He is so impractical!"

Phosphora can't help chuckling a bit to the goddess' statement. "Oh, you know. He can be serious when he wants to." she says.

"Yes, but he's always so upbeat and he makes all kinds of puns and jokes!" Viridi begins laughing just thinking about her past experiences. "And then...and then he says them with such a great passion that it's hard to keep myself together!"

"Hahaha, I know right?" Phosphora agrees as they both get into laughing fits. It's almost as if they're normal teenage girls joking around.

"He was all like 'I'm gonna_ rock_ this' when he fought Cragalanche!"

"And such a yes man! '_Absolutely, Lady Palutena_', hehehe!"

They continue doing impressions and mocking the angel as they laugh even harder at each one. Phosphora and Viridi have their eyes shut and their hands desperately clutching their sides as if they were going to fall apart from laughing. As they're both close to crying and their lungs demand air, Viridi opens her eyes and sees two figures standing in front of her. She calms her laughter enough to see who the silhouettes belong to, and when she realizes who they are she ceases giggling on the spot and stares as if nothing happened.

Phosphora clasps her hands over her mouth and muffled snickers are heard to be escaping her. She turns to Viridi and sees that she has stopped laughing, and understands why when the electric girl herself notices the figures that weren't standing there a while ago. Phosphora puts her hands down and decreases her laughing volume awkwardly while still grinning. It lingers until she clears her throat to stop herself, and exhales uneasily after.

"Haha, woo..." Phosphora voices, then sniffs.

Pit and Dark Pit, who finished their conversation much before they arrived there, watch the girls uncomfortably sway and divert their unprofessionalism away from themselves.

"Yeah, so..." Pit breaks in difficultly since he had heard the main parts of their gossip. "Me and Pittoo—"

"Dark Pit."

"—have decided to let you help us with fixing the walls." Pit says after Dark Pit cuts in.

"Oh, what a perfect little team." Phosphora claps her hands together and starts rubbing her palms against each other. They generate an electrical charge as she continues. "You don't need to evaluate my actions. I promise I'll try not to mess up."

"Well then you should probably get going with it." Viridi suggests. "We don't have all day."

"I suppose you're right." Phosphora begins to float in the air as the field of electricity around her spikes in activity.

"I have just the thing. Be back later!"she says as she raises her arms up with electric orbs in each hand. The orbs grow in size until they mask Phosphora entirely in a bright glow, then she vanishes as the sound of electric buzzing fills the air. Small static flashes occur once or twice where the commander was existing before.

Pit uses his hands to rub up and down his arms as if he were cold. "My skin feels all tingly..."

"Electrified air, as Phosphora puts it." Viridi says experiencing the tingling herself. "Must've spread throughout the atmosphere."

"Alright, let's get back to fixing the walls I have no responsibility for." Dark Pit addresses to the others with his usual sarcasm. They turn to him with bewildered looks.

"We just arranged for Phosphora to help us...?" Pit says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't you think we should wait until she comes back?" Viridi says mounting her staff on the ground.

"We don't exactly have time on our side right now, if you forgot." The dark angel glances at both of them with scarlet irises. "And I don't like the idea of Phosphora being suddenly chummy with us. I don't trust her at all."

"Now, Phosphora may be a little...brash, but that doesn't mean we should doubt her." Viridi says. "She executes her tasks with impeccable timing."

"And she's kinda fast, I have to admit." Pit adds in unknowingly simplifying Viridi's last statement.

Dark Pit pauses to think about what the two have said, keeping the same inattentive expression that he normally presented.

"Very well." he says after a while. "While you both fall for Phosphora's ruse, I'll being thinking of a way to actually attend to the problem at hand."

Dark Pit turns away from them and prepares to walk off without a second thought. That's when he feels something rope around his arm, pull him back, and twirl him around to face a vexed goddess who's hiding her aggravation as best as she can.

"Is there something wrong with not agreeing with you?" Viridi inquires roughly as she grips the vine that's used to restrain the dark angel. He narrows his eyes at the goddess.

"It's not about agreement, it's just that eventually deities have excessive flaws in their plans that forego."

"So you think the plan you create will automatically be the solution because you're an _angel_?"

"Do gods ever make plans that don't get in the way of how air-headed they are? They're always so bent on revenge and ruthlessness."

"Why must you always incorporate gods into everything?! Not all of us are like that!" Viridi half shouts as she tightens her hold on the vine she conjured.

"Viridi, calm down—" Pit says before he gets cut off.

"No! I will not calm down!" she says turning to Pit and throwing her free arm down. "He has forsaken the name of gods twice today! I'm tired of him being uncooperative because of his attitude!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not thrilled to be forced into this whole thing!" Dark Pit retorts. "You being bossy is getting nothing done!"

"I have to be 'bossy' or else someone slacks off! You think it's fun being a god? Always constantly fretting over what the citizens in your domain are doing?"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Pit says. "It's not making anything better, and it's really unnecessary!"

Viridi turns to Pit again. "I don't think you understand, Pit." she says. "He always—"

"Sometimes you have to think about what you're doing, Viridi." the angel says in a normal but firm tone. "And sometimes when you're in charge, you have to consider others."

Viridi's face falls as the rant she prepared drifts off somewhere else.

"And you, you need to stop pointing out people's flaws when yours are clearly evident as well." Pit says pointing to the dark angel.

"Oh, so you're some kind of correctional figure now? Finding out what's wrong with people and hoping they'll bond over their problems to become buddies?" Dark Pit says.

"No, you just have to stop acting edgy for at least 5 minutes so we can get through our objective!" Pit says after looking up at the ceiling then back to Dark Pit.

"Why am I always the bad guy here?" Dark Pit asks no one in particular with his free hand gesturing his statement. "Am I a problem to you?"

"Yes, you are a problem! You're a multitude of problems!"

"So would you care to tell me what the problem is with me!?" Dark Pit leans in closer to Pit's face.

"You're a FLAWED CLONE! You're not even supposed to be the way you are!" Pit yells harshly.

Viridi's mouth opens in surprise and she covers her mouth with her free hand. She's not the only one who doesn't believe her ears.

Dark Pit leans back as his face reads from infuriated to anguish. He doesn't know why he's affected so strongly. He usually didn't regard anyone's comments or what they thought about him, because that was never important. But the way Pit's words bit at him didn't sit right. To see the angel so worked up after showing no instance of negative emotions made Dark Pit rethink his outlook on Pit, and what he actually was on the inside.

Pit sees his counterpart's reaction and he realizes what he said to him. His face softens in that way when he notices someone is hurt and they need help.

But this time Pit was the one hurting someone else.

"...I..." the angel voices innocently as he reaches his hand out to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit huffs and avoids eye contact with his twin.

"I'll see you around." he says, dark just like his namesake. The clone separates the Silver Bow that's on his belt to access a blade, slides it flat under the vines holding his arm, then twists and jerks it upward to cut himself free. The snap of the vines breaking echo in the hallway the group is standing in, followed by the faint noise of the vines landing on the floor and piling onto each other.

Dark Pit turns away from the group just like he did earlier and slowly walks off, reattaching his blade to mend his bow.

Pit is left to watch the fallen angel venture further and further away, along with Viridi who is now holding a severed loose vine. The goddess turns to the crestfallen angel next to her and watches him avert his eyes to the ground.

"Pit..." she says trying to be heartfelt with him.

Pit winces and bares his teeth. Then he raises his hands and balls up his fists as if he wants to punch something, and then he forces air out of his nose and storms off in the opposite direction of Dark Pit. His wings are dangerously stiff and spread out, and they don't even sway like they do when he walks normally.

Viridi can only sigh softly. Having two upset angels was worse than anything right now.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Pit is sitting down somewhere. It was one of his favorite places to perch and observe from above every corner where he resided, and even make out shapes in the clouds or watch the sunset's colors from time to time. And it didn't require flying to get there; just remembering a special network of steps and walking was all he needed to do.

The angel sits at the base of the large Palutena statue that watches over the whole of the palace, particularly next to her left foot. His legs are pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them as he sullenly stares at the buildings below. The elevated point provides gentle currents of wind to blow through the angel's hair and robes, occasionally causing brown locks to brush over his eyes and temporarily obstruct part of his view.

Pit decides that he'll stay up there for a while. He doesn't know when he'll come down, or if he'll come down ever, but all he wanted to do was be away from everyone else for a moment. It wasn't safe to interact with people when he already said something he didn't mean to. Who knows what else might surface if he was to speak again?

The angel quietly becomes aware of his own steady breathing, and he listens to each of the breaths as they enter and exit his body. It made his mind wander about thoughts, some deeply personal and some that created a chain of thoughts from thinking about his breathing. It was that sort of thing people manage to do when they're alone.

Pit hears scuttling come from an unknown source, and it sounded like it was coming from the opposite side of where he was sitting. He only moves his eyes to where the noise might be, and he sees green rose vines with moderate thorns reach around the statue's right ankle. A second one snakes its way from the edge of the statue base and uncoils flat at the statue's feet. Pit hears someone stepping on the vines, as well as the fibrous sound that comes from stepping on a plant, and sees none other than Viridi ascend as if she came up a flight of spiral stairs.

Pit returns his gaze to the structures he was looking at before as Viridi stands in her spot, staff in hand. The wind also flows through the goddess' blonde hair, and gets it just right at making her hair appear to be a ribbon floating through the sky.

A silence, other than the breeze blowing the scent of fresh water vapor, follows through.

"Hey." Viridi says delicately as she wants to open up a conversation.

"Hey." Pit says back. He doesn't even look up at the goddess of nature.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there." she apologizes sincerely. "And...I understand that you didn't mean what you said to Pittoo."

"Thanks." Pit nods slowly. Viridi doesn't know what else to say to him.

"...Do you want to go look for him?" she asks.

"Nah, he probably hates me now. And not like before where he didn't really like me."

Viridi's eyebrows curved into worried lines. Sure, she couldn't stand when Pit was so annoyingly upbeat, but seeing him now made her think his soul was forced to execute any living shreds of happiness inside him. She wasn't that good with expressing sympathy though...

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. If something were to happen to you right now, gods forbid, guess who would be the first one to go after you." Viridi reassures. "And if anything, Palutena would most definitely want Pittoo to help you if you're ever in trouble. He's the closest physical thing to always being right next to you."

Pit doesn't say anything as he thinks about this.

"I guess..." he says after lowering his head onto his knees.

"I'm glad you understand. Now come with me, please." Viridi says suddenly and extends her arm towards the way she came. "You don't have to be over it right away, but we can make amends just the same."

The angel closes his eyes and sighs, than finally stands up and stretches his wings out. He sees the vines that the goddess used to make her way up.

"You're gonna move the vin—"

"Yes."

* * *

**So how was that? I had to break the original direction for the chapter since this part was already getting really long. So now the ending is super awk. :I**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and thank you for reading!**


	5. A Lesson Learned

**A/N: Yaaaaaay, I was able to update even though school started. ; u ; Cheers to the final chapter of this story!**

**Let's pick up right where we left off, shall we?**

* * *

A messy haired angel, and a feisty goddess of nature, were on the search for another angel that they were with not too long ago. In recent events, the group immersed themselves into a heated argument, and now the two had to find the angel that was driven away by a choice of words. It didn't seem like their search was going to be rewarding anytime soon, from the looks of it.

"Where do you think Pittoo is?" Pit asks as a small hint of worry is hidden in his question.

"I don't know." Viridi responds. "I don't want to say he could be anywhere but...he could be anywhere." she says quaintly. They continue to walk through the halls of the palace.

"Do you think he's not here?" Pit say wringing his hands.

"Pit, stop worrying." the goddess says. "It's not good for your complexion, just like those palms. And Pittoo wouldn't have gone far; he might have stopped somewhere like where I found you."

The angel ceases to ask anymore questions and looks ahead. He notices that they're heading back to where the walls were demolished, since on the way to his room they passed this way to get there. Pit and Viridi turn the corner and are surprised to see a black haired angel sitting in front of one of the holes that displayed the training field.

The dark angel turns his head when he hears the sound of footsteps. Then he quickly goes back to watching the empty field before him as his black wings tense, not caring for the people walking his way.

"Uh...hey." Pit starts off waving sheepishly.

Dark Pit closes his eyes and sighs. Then he stands up and faces the angel and the goddess before him, folding his arms quietly. He doesn't say anything to them.

Pit taps his pointer fingers on each other over and over. Something about his twin's silence makes him feel uneasy. It wasn't even like Dark Pit's glare was unsettling since he usually had one, but the glare he was giving Pit looked like it was mellowed a bit.

"Dark Pit, I have something to say to you." Viridi says taking a half step forward. Dark Pit remains silent and considers the girl's motive before giving in.

"What." he says calmly, not taking his eyes off Viridi.

"Pit, hold my staff." the goddess turns to Pit and hands him the artifact, and he takes it after reluctantly eyeing it. Viridi faces the dark angel again and folds her hands in front of her after she exhales in preparation.

"...RAAAUGH!"

"Aagh!"

Viridi lunges forward and tackles Dark Pit to the floor as he doesn't even have time to react. Dark Pit pushes back the goddess' shoulders and struggles with keeping her away.

"What are you doing!?" Dark Pit yells out as he tries to subdue manicured hands that are trying to get at his face.

Pit's eyes widen at the scene in front of him and he rushes separate the fight.

"Viridi, stop!" Pit says after dropping the staff beside him and holding back one of Viridi arms. There's constant yelling and shouting as everyone is in a fix with each other.

A flash of light fills the room and a floating figure appears holding white bricks, with several other bricks floating in the air around the figure as well. They all have electric surges flashing around them.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Phosphora sings out gleefully. She takes in the scrap that happens in front of her.

Dark Pit has his head turned on the ground as he pushes Viridi to avoid getting his face in her reach. Viridi has her fingers stretched out and twitching as she's almost near to destroy her opponent. And Pit is too busy restraining the goddess who is aiming to kill.

Phosphora stares and wonders if she shouldn't have made that stop to recharge. She holds up a finger and points it at the shouting group, then zaps at no one in particular.

Dark Pit gets shocked and produces a noise and Viridi hisses through her teeth and mutters an "Ow!" since the shock partially went through her. She backs off and stands up straight as Pit releases her arm and hands her the staff. Dark Pit stays on the floor frozen.

"Since nobody was listening, I said I'm back." Phosphora says putting a hand on her hip while floating.

Pit looks at the unmoving angel on the floor. "Why did you shock him?"

"Just for laughs." Phoshora answers grinning. "He'll be fine."

Sure enough like she said, Dark Pit closes his eyes that didn't blink for a while and opens them back. He slowly stands up and holds out his arms for balance, then is stable enough to stand on his own.

"Ugh...what did you guys do..." Dark Pit says as he views Pit, Viridi, and Phosphora in their own sets of three. "There's nine of you."

Pit bites his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Phosphora asks observing the the angel beside her. Pit motions for her to come closer, then he whispers into her ear while giggling. Phosphora looks at Dark Pit as Pit tells her the secret and immediately cracks up.

"Ahahaha, hahahaha!" she covers her mouth with her free hand. "Hahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing? I just got fried!" Dark Pit says as his vision starts adjusting to normal.

"Take...take a look, pffft, teeheehee...in a mirror..." Viridi manages to say since she starts laughing as well.

Dark Pit narrows his eyes as he removes his Silver Bow from his belt and looks in the reflection. He looks terrified at the image staring back at him.

"You look like a sea urchin from Animal Crossing!" Pit says as he facepalms and laughs into his hand. Viridi joins him and leans back in laughter, and Phosphora is laughing so hard that she has to put her bricks down and return to a floating position as if she's laying down on a couch.

Dark Pit's hair is sticking up and out in all directions possible. He tries smoothing it down, only for it to perk back up after his hand passes over it.

"Gah! Phosphora, fix this now!" the dark angel demands irritated and points to his wild hair.

Phosphora is finally able to subside her laughter for the second time today as she uprights herself and lands on the ground.

"Haha, okay, okay. Relax. It won't stay that long." she says still smiling. "Just live with it for now."

Dark Pit groans and tries adjusting the laurel on his head so that his hair can stay down.

"As for you guys, I have your solution right here." the electrical girl grabs one of the suspended bricks out of the air and holds it out in front of the group.

"Will that be enough to patch up the holes?" Viridi asks.

"Yeah, sure. I think so." Phosphora tosses the white brick up and down in one hand.

"You _think_ so? Why do you only think so?"

"Oh, no reason..." Phosphora coyly says catching the brick and taking a closer look at it.

The goddess of nature furrows her brows at her commander.

"Well, these walls aren't going to get fixed themselves!" Pit says cheerfully as he walks over to a floating brick. He reaches out to it but then he retracts his hand before proceeding. "Will we get shocked if we touch these?" he asks looking over to Phosphora.

"You will if you touch that one, but I'll remove the ions from the rest so you can put them in." Phosphora demonstrates this by holding out her hands in front of her, then causing electricity bolts to flow from the bricks into her fingers. The floating ones fall to the ground with multiple thumps against the floor. At this, Dark Pit's hair also calms down. It falls into his face and covers up his eyes since the laurel is in an odd placement.

"Cool! Wait, what are ions?"

"Nevermind that, Pit. We have work to do." Viridi says as she picks up one of the bricks on the floor and dusts it off. "These are pretty. Are they made from pumice?"

"You could say that..." Phosphora darts her eyes from left to right. "Now let's start fixing."

The group begins to collect as many bricks as they can hold from the ground and insert them into spaces on the walls. Phosphora makes cuts when necessary by swiping her finger across a brick and having the electricity slice off a particular spot. Then when a brick was in place, Phosphora sealed it with electric heating. They do this continuously until the hole is filled and all patched up.

"That looks nice." Phosphora muses with a fist under her chin as she looks over their work.

"Oh yeah! That was too easy!" Pit says striking a dignified pose.

"And now, we have to do the other sets of walls..." Viridi says as she raises her hands up to her collarbones and shakes them around. "Yay."

Dark Pit sighs and lowers his head.

"Aw man..." the angel says as his wings drop like his mood.

.x.x.X.x.x.

After some time, the four finally manage to successfully close all of the holes that were made from the battle. Phosphora was sealing in the final brick on the last wall.

"Annnnd...that should it it!" the commander says stepping back from a steaming part of the wall. It looks as if nothing ever destroyed them in the first place.

"Man, that looks great. Thanks for your help Phosphora!" Pit says happily.

Phosphora tosses her scarf behind her proudly. "It was nothing." She boasts.

Viridi nods her head at the electric girl's work. "Not bad, Phosphora. Not bad at all." the goddess comments. "I'm impressed. As always."

"Failing is never an option for you, Viridi." Phosphora states saintly as she folds her hands together. The girls place their hands over their mouths and chuckle like ladies at a tea party. Dark Pit pretend gags while the others aren't looking.

"Well, it has been lovely spending time with you all. But enough chit chat for now, I'll be taking my leave." Phosphora says.

"Bye!" Pit waves enthusiastically.

"Goodbye, my commander." Viridi says holding her staff. Dark Pit looks over Phosphora before saying something.

"Yeah. Bye."

The girl standing before the group smiles as electricity charges up around her. But as the field of energy grows stronger and stronger, Phosphora's smile becomes more devious with each flash. The dark angel is unsettled by this and watches Phosphora, lacking his usual glare.

Phosphora disappears in a flash of light as she did previously before. The room is quiet as the three stand in place and wait for someone to suggest the next activity.

"...Okay! So who wants ice cream? You guys both do? Awesome! Let's go!" Pit says preparing to head straight to the kitchen. Viridi rolls her eyes with a slight grin and starts to follow the angel to the kitchen.

"Wait." Dark Pit says in a soft tone that he never uses in front of anyone. Pit and Viridi immediately stop and notice the twin's behavior.

Dark Pit is seen to be carefully observing the walls they just refurbished. His eyes slightly dart at different spots on the wall as if he were watching something dash to each spot.

"What?" Viridi says stepping forward and taking a look at the wall herself. "What are you looking at?"

Dark Pit takes a step closer to the wall and slowly brings his hand to one of the bricks. As soon as his fingertips make contact, an electric surge bites at his skin and the dark twin pulls his hand back.

"Ssss! Ow!" Dark Pit hisses cradling his zapped fingers.

"What the heck?" Pit says watching his copy grind his clenched teeth.

Viridi grows a puzzled look. "Wait a second...clay bricks that contain an electric charge? Pit, did Phosphora say where she got those bricks from?"

"I don't think so." Pit says glancing between the goddess and the dark angel, of which the dark angel clasps his good hand around his other wrist and flexes the burned hand.

Viridi decides to perform an experiment. She gently pulls out one of her rose-shaped lodestone earrings from her earlobe and holds it in front of the wall. The earring's magnetism causes it to snap onto the wall and stay there.

"...These bricks have metal particles in them." Viridi concludes. "They're conducting electricity. The only type of building that conducts electricity through the lumber itself...is the Thunder Cloud Temple."

Pit stays silent as he lets that information sink in. Then it clicks.

"Phosphoraaaaaaa!" Pit raises a shaking fist to the air and glares at the ceiling.

"Now do you see why I didn't trust her?" Dark Pit says with a scorched pinky finger inside his mouth. "Nobody ever listens to the dark angel."

"Why would she do that to Lady Palutena!" Pit voices loudly to no one in particular. "I don't want her getting electrocuted when she passes by this way!"

"They do have a little bit of rivalry going on, mind you." the goddess of nature explains. "But I agree that this is not the way to handle it."

The angels hangs his head and does an anime-esque drained sigh. "Alright, let's...start over from the beginning..."

"...Are you crying?" Viridi observes.

"No!" Pit retaliates furiously rubbing at his eyes. "I got hair in my eye."

Dark Pit walks over to a nearby window and takes a look through it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nice view of the floating pieces of land, the buildings, the clouds, Palutena walking on the path to the palace, a bird pecking at something on the ground—

Wait. Wait a minute.

.

.

.

How do birds fly this high?

The air pressure up here is so thin that it'd be crazy to try and breathe! And what is that bird looking for? It's not like Palutena has anything good—

Wait!

Palutena!?

Dark Pit whirls around to face the two as his palms lay flat on the windowsill.

"Guys."

"...and your hair isn't even that long. I presume you were crying." The goddess has her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't! I have long bangs!"

"Is poor baby overwhelmed because he's not used to this kind of hard labor?"

The angel sucks in a small amount of air through his mouth.

"Pit, it's okay to feel sad." Virdi says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"...Thank you, Viridi. I feel so enlightened now!" Pit extends his arms out to the ceiling as a harmonious tune is heard from nowhere.

Dark Pit exhales as he realizes what he has to do.

"Uh, you two, um..."

"Yeah?" the goddess and the angel say simultaneously, though Pit says it with a huge smile on his face.

"Well..." the clone hesitates and scratches the back of his head. "...I saw Palutena walking on the path. So...she's coming here. To the palace. Right now." Dark Pit looks at each of the people in front of him carefully.

Viridi stares at Dark Pit stunned. She averts her hazel eyes to the window, and sure enough, the goddess of light was slowly making her way to the front door. Viridi then looks back at Pit to see both of his fists raised as if in distress. Pit starts making a low noise that increases in volume as he turns his head to the ceiling.

"AaaaaaAAAAHHHHH—"

Viridi, irises shrinking in response, quickly claps her hand over the angel's mouth before they could all become deaf. Dark Pit has his irises reduced in size as well as he stares at his twin. Pit looks at the hand over his mouth, then he looks at the owner of the hand.

"What do we do now?" The goddess of nature asks with a rare hint of uneasiness in her voice.

The dark angel finally takes his eyes off the original angel long enough to direct his attention to the girl.

"Don't look at me." he replies, still freaked out.

Pit takes Viridi's hand off his mouth after telling himself he's calmed down.

"Okay guys, okay. I just uh...need a really big cloth...to cover the first wall near the front...yeah. Yeah. That way Lady Palutena might not notice it...I think?"

"At this point, we'll take a shot." Dark Pit says.

"Hold up! Where are you going to get something that size?" Viridi interjects leaning forward. "The only thing that big is like a rug or something—"

"Aha!" Pit says snapping his fingers. "Fílous, to the living room!"

The goddess and the dark angel are confused.

"...What?" they both say to the angel.

Pit sighs as the mood is killed. "Just come on." he says as he leads them to the living room.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Three divine figures were seen to be transporting a roll of fabric through the palace halls. They hoped their last minute plan would go as expected, or at least not as bad as expected, but they didn't think it would follow through. There was bound to be a chance of the returning goddess to catch them in their white lie.

"It's like we're Pikmin..." Pit says out loud. Viridi is heard gasping behind the angel.

"Pit, what if we're not supposed to talk about that either!" Viridi says sternly. "We don't know how they feel about that!"

"What's wrong? All I said was that we're like Pikmin."

"Hey, less talking, more walking." Dark Pit says walking behind Viridi. "We'll get it done faster."

The group walks in front of the wall they need to cover up and spread out the rolled up rug on the floor.

"Now how are we gonna hang this up?" Viridi wonders out loud.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he thinks Palutena isn't smart enough to at least question why one of her rugs are on the wall." Dark Pit says folding his arms. He pauses and stares off inattentively.

"...Now that I think about it, this is probably the most random stunt to pull ever."

"This whole entire _thing_ is random." Viridi points out passively. "From the looks of it, it's nothing new."

"Try spending the beginning of the day with a hyperactive angel." Dark Pit narrows his eyes as he remembers the earlier events. "You arrived when we were outside. You have _no_ idea what happened before."

"I almost don't want to know what happened..." Viridi says examining the wood texture of her rose staff.

"Finished!"

Dark Pit and Viridi look up to see a rug stuck to the wall, and Pit showing off by extending his hands toward the rug.

"...How did you do that?" Viridi asks baffled.

"I don't really know." Pit simply replies. "But the wall's covered, I have no more worries, now it's ice cream time!"

"Huh..." the goddess of nature taps her fingers on her staff and looks around the room as she thinks. "Well...isn't there something else you had to do?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...I'm pretty sure there was something else you needed to attend to."

"I don't...think there's anything else to do."

"I just have this feeling that something is being forgotten..."

Dark Pit softly gasps in realization after thinking about what the goddess was saying.

"The centurions."

Pit and Viridi look over to the foreseeing dark angel beside them.

"We forgot about the injured centurions from earlier." Dark Pit says staring into space.

Pit slaps his hand on his forehead.

"Ah jeez! I totally forgot about that!" He says irritatedly. "Okay, um...let's dump 'em all in the hot spring!"

"Didn't you say before that you don't want to put them in there?" Dark Pit address squinting at his nonsensical counterpart.

"When did I say that?" Pit asks already loading fallen soldiers into a wheelbarrow that appeared from nowhere.

"While you were discussing the..."

The angel blinks his bright blue eyes expectantly at the twin who suddenly trailed off.

"...Nevermind." Dark Pit says quickly looking away from Pit.

"How many hot springs are there?" Viridi asks contemplating her options.

"A lot...?"

"Alright, so I'll take some centurions to an inner hot spring in the palace, you'll take them to...I guess whatever suits you, and Pittoo will take some to that hot spring around the corner."

Dark Pit huffs in annoyance. "Will it kill ya to not call me that?"

"We meet back here when we're done." Viridi finishes as she points at the ground. "Everyone move out!" The goddess grasps her staff and conjures vines that slide under the injured soldiers and lift them up inches off the ground. She then quietly follows the vines that slither across the floor and transport the centurions like ants carrying food.

Pit lifts up the wheelbarrow after struggling with it a little, then he wheels off in an unknown direction.

Dark Pit is left by himself with nothing to use whatsoever.

"Of course." he says to himself after sighing. Dark Pit looks at one passed out centurion on the ground for a moment, then takes him by the arm and opts to pull him to the same hot spring that he and Pit previously were located.

It turns out centurions are heavier than they look.

The dark angel tugs at the soldier's arm furiously and attempts to move him to no avail. He then tries pulling with the arm over his shoulder, pushing by facing front, then using his back. As none of these methods worked, Dark Pit tried regularly pulling at the arm again to find the body slightly move.

"Alright, progress." Dark Pit says quietly to himself lugging the centurion slowly.

About 8 minutes were spent getting the fighter to the stairs, and another 10 were spent bringing him up those stairs. Dark Pit had to stop after every step to take a break, or otherwise he might have passed out as well.

When the clone was finally done and he reached the bottom of the stairs, he collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Pit and Viridi had finished their parts and were wondering where the fallen angel had gone.

"What's taking him so long?" Viridi snaps as she taps her foot impatiently. "It shouldn't be that hard to take some centurions to a hot spring!"

Pit notices how tense Viridi is by her hostility. "Viridi, it's only been like 3 minutes since we got back here." He says carefully.

"Yes, but then he should've been done by now!" The goddess grits her teeth as he foot tapping rate intensifies.

"Well Viridi, maybe if we just...oh look, there he is!" Pit says pointing.

Dark Pit drags himself along the floor as if he survived from coming out of the desert.

"What happened to you?" Viridi says in a half stern, half concerned tone.

"I had...to drag...guy...stairs...a lot..." Dark Pit pants as the blood under his skin flushes his face.

"Why did you drag _one _person? There's a helmet cart right there next to you." the girl points at a cart that Dark Pit looks over to. He stops panting long enough to let that information sink in.

"...I...am 200% done." Dark Pit says burying his face into the ground.

"Unbelievable."

"Wait guys, what about the others we didn't get to heal?" Pit asks.

"The others that recovered can bring the rest of their fellow troops to the intensive care unit, right?" Viridi says. Pit pauses for a moment, the gradually a grin sneaks onto his face.

"You're so smart..." Pit says nodding and pointing at Viridi.

"As always." the goddess proudly stands as the sun shines down on her and makes the sheen of her blonde hair extraordinary.

"Okay, enough chatting." Dark Pit says getting up from the floor and dusting himself off. "For now, we should help the rest of the centurions—"

"_BOO!_"

"AHHH!" Pit jumps into the air so fast that Dark Pit and Viridi can only blink before he's gone.

"Where did he go?" Viridi says looking around puzzled. She only sees white feathers floating to the floor. Dark Pit shrugs clueless.

"I'm up here." Pit says out of view.

The dark angel and the goddess of nature look up and to the right to see Pit hugging the top of a stone column securely.

"What the...?"

"What has gotten into you?" Dark Pit and Viridi say to the angel.

"I'm sorry! I heard something through my laurels." the angel excuses as he slides down the column and lands on the ground.

"Was it Palutena?" Dark Pit questions.

"Who else could it be?" Pit replies rolling his eyes then turning away from the others. Dark Pit narrows his eyes as he's taken aback by the snappy remark.

"Well now..." he comments at the possibility of Pit rubbing off from him. Yeesh. That would be scary.

"Lady Palutena, you scared me!" Pit whispers to his goddess as a blush spreads across his face.

"_Aw, quit being a baby. You weren't scared of the Phoenix, right?_" Lady Palutena says in her usual calm tone. Pit stops short of saying his next sentence.

"...Nope. I said it three times—and 'll say it a fourth time now—I_ wasn't_ scared of the Phoenix. Wasn't scared at all...heh heh."

"_That's good. You seem to be deathly afraid of me saying boo, though._"

"Lady Palutena, I assure you—"

"_Aaaannnyway,_" the goddess of light says chuckling at her own joke. "_have you and Pittoo stayed in the same spot the whole time I was gone?_"

"I guess you could say that."

"_Okay. Because I'm coming inside now._"

Pit locks up at the response that was received through his laurels. His wings fall limp behind his back as he helplessly smiles to keep his cool.

"...Oh! Awesome! The gracious goddess of light has returned to her humble abode!"

"_Yes, correct. That's very precise of you, Pit._"

The angel doesn't say anything back and lets a silence pass between their laurel communication.

"...Could you excuse me for one second?"

"_Of course._"

Pit removes the laurel crown from his head for the second time that day and turns around to face the others.

"...So what did she sa—"

"LADY PALUTENA IS COMING INSIDE NOW!" the angels blurts out frantically. At this, Dark Pit's eyes widen.

Viridi sways, then makes a tired sound as she places an arm over her eyes dramatically and falls backward. Dark Pit catches the fainting girl in his arms before she hits the floor.

"Go! Living room! Now!" the angel commands pointing in the direction of the said location. Dark Pit begins running ahead with the goddess in his arms, then Pit follows behind shortly.

The twins frantically rush through the long hallways to the living room. They skid on corners and concentrate on the view in front of them as they stomp the ground, stepping out of sync by a little bit. As they disappear down the hall, a black feather and a white feather from each of the angels float to the ground simultaneously, creating a sort of DNA pattern as they fall. The feathers reach the ground safely, black under white, and show to cross over one another gently. The sun's rays that flow through the window bathe the feathers in light, and the white feather on top glints in the light.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Pit and Dark Pit enter the living room that's the same way they left it. Dark Pit places Viridi on the couch roughly even though the curt motion was unintentional. Viridi gradually sits up and notices the condition of her now disorderly hair.

"Rude..." the girl comments as she starts fixing her hair back to normal.

Pit fastens the laurel crown he was holding back onto his head and takes a seat in the couch.

"Lady Palutena?"

"_Are you alright? I didn't receive a transmission from you for a very long time._" the goddess informs troubled.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay."

"_Good._" Palutena is heard to breathe a sigh of relief. "_Hey Pit, did I ever tell you that I'm a magician?_"

"You most certainly did not, Lady Palutena." Pit says playing along with his goddess' act.

"_Then do you wanna see a magic trick?_"

"Um, sure..."

Light begins to emerge in front of the group. Dark Pit war dives to his acclaimed spot on the floor and doesn't realize he brushed past a vase on the way down. Pit's quick reflexes allow him to grab the vase before it shatters on the floor. That is, of course, after his hands refused to hold it several times.

A silhouette of a lady appears in the light, and the lady twirls and twirls around until she becomes fully visible. An appropriately themed staff materializes into one of her hands as well.

"Ta-da!" the goddess of light says as she majestically floats down and lets her feet (and a few sparkles) touch the floor.

Pit returns the vase to its former spot and puts on the biggest grin ever while Dark Pit looks around the room nonchalantly.

"Wasn't that a great magic trick?" Lady Palutena asks her audience cheerfully. "I thought it was phenomenal, if I do say so myself. Would you agree, you...three?" the green haired maiden inspects the three faces in front of her.

"Viridi?"

The blonde attending to her hair finally looks up to see the goddess of light before her.

"Greetings, Palutena." Viridi addresses formally crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands.

"Yes, hello." Palutena nods. "When did you get here?"

"A very long time ago."

"I see."

Palutena then starts looking through her basket that contains an assortment of items.

"Oh yeah! Guys, I'm going to start making dinner. And I want to tell you about today."

The angel exchanges glances with his twin, then they both look at the goddess of light in front of them.

"Okay, so these two guys were arguing about who knows what, and I was standing...did he put my bread in here? Yeah, he did. Good. Anyway, I was standing in line and my glasses fell off. Apparently someone noticed me, so I had to make a little...compromise."

Lady Palutena takes out an apple after sifting through the basket. "Viridi? Apple?" she says tossing the fruit to her.

Viridi catches the apple in her hands and turns it over to look at it. "Uh...this apple has bruises...?"

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to give you a bad one." the lady puts the basket on the floor. "In fact, I shouldn't be handling things when I just came from outside. I'm going to the bathroom."

Pit cringes at his goddess' words. The path to the bathroom has the shocky walls that way. Shocky walls bad.

"No, you can't go to the bathroom!" Pit says getting up from the couch. Lady Palutena furrows her eyebrows.

"Why not?" she asks skeptically.

"Because...I was gonna...clean the bathroom." Pit hesitates with his poor excuse.

"That's okay. It doesn't have to be done right now." the goddess of light starts walking away from the group to go wash her hands. Pit looks at Viridi and Dark Pit for options.

Viridi shrugs her shoulders and shows a look of 'I don't know, I don't have any ideas!' while shaking her head. Dark Pit points to Lady Palutena then to the top of his own head where his laurels are.

Pit catches up to Lady Palutena after considering Dark Pit's suggestion. The angel then jumps and takes one of Lady Palutena's golden headpieces from her hair.

"Got your crown!" Pit says waving around the accessory. The goddess smiles a bit and stops walking.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now give it back." Lady Palutena requests holding out one hand and smoothing down her hair with the other. The angel looks back at his doppelganger sitting on the floor.

Dark Pit waves one hand in a circle in front of his chest to motion to keep going.

"Well...you'll have to take it from me first." Pit says returning his attention to Lady Palutena.

"Really? That won't be hard. Just give it back now and I won't have to use my super powers on you." the goddess says fluttering her fingers.

"Hey...what do you mean by that?"

"No offense is meant towards you. Simply, if you refuse, I have my way. Now, are you gonna give it back or not?"

"Nnnope..."

"Very well."

Lady Palutena takes a step closer to her angel.

"What are you doing...?" Pit says taking a half step back.

"Using my super powers."

Lady Palutena holds out one of Pit's wings by the tip and wiggles her fingers on the feathers near the wing's inner axillaries.

"NO NO NO STOP! That tickles A LOT, HAHAHA!" Pit is succumbed to the over sensitive feeling that not even regular tickling does. He starts fidgeting as Lady Palutena attempts to get her property back.

"HAHAHA, LADY PALUTENA I CAN'T BREATHE! PLEASE!"

The goddess of nature observes the two from the couch, then takes a look at the dark angel sitting on the floor. An idea hatches in her mind.

"I wonder..."

"Don't you_ dare._" Dark Pit says not even looking behind himself.

Viridi gets up and gets ahold of a wing, tickles where the wing and Dark Pit's body meets, then soon has a reacting angel as well. But Dark Pit was trying so hard not to laugh that even though some laughs came out, he coughed in between them to cover them up.

From all the flailing around, Dark Pit feels the back of his hand accidentally hit something. They both retract from each other and the dark angel angel looks up to see Viridi slowly bring a hand to her face.

"Holy goddesses, I am so sorry." Dark Pit stands up with both hands covering his mouth. Viridi stares into space still holding her cheek.

"I really didn't mean to hit you—"

"MY COMPLEXION!" Viridi angrily punches Dark Pit in the arm so hard that he takes a step back and immediately holds him arm, then he bites his lip and screams with his mouth closed, closing one eye.

"Next time, it won't be your arm!" the goddess of nature opens up a satchel and begins rubbing herbal leaves on her face.

"I'm...notified..." Dark Pit quietly speaks out as his open eye waters.

Back with the other two, Lady Palutena finally grabs her headpiece from the angel and releases his wing. He immediately collapses to the floor with exhaustion.

"You're going to get your wings dirty, tough guy." Lady Palutena says jokingly as she fastens in her headpiece again.

"I...haah...how did you...do that..." Pit pants out looking up at his goddess.

"I told you, I have super powers." Lady Palutena starts walking away. "Now I'm going to the bathroom."

"Wait!" Pit springs up not feeling tired anymore and runs after the goddess of light. Dark Pit sees them both leave, then begins to go after them, Virdi following shortly.

"Lady Palutena!"

The woman turns around at the sound of her name. "What?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Pit holds up four fingers, and for some other reason, he holds up one of his wings as well.

"Um...you're holding up four fingers and a wing. Were you trying to play charades?"

"Yes!" Pit nods then starts making gestures for Lady Palutena. He holds out his arm.

"Arm." Palutena guesses.

Pit pushes his hands together as if squishing clay.

"Short arm?"

The angel shakes his head and pushes his hands together again, then extends his arm and repeats.

"Short arm. Stubby arm." Palutena guesses again. Pit shakes his head again, then points to his ear.

"Sound."

He nods, then covers an eye with one hand and hooks his finger with the other. He shakes the hooked finger and swings his arm.

"Pirate?"

Pit claps and points at Lady Palutena. Then he points to his ear again and pretends to say something as a pirate.

"Arr?" the goddess says tilting her head.

Pit grins and nods. He turns to the side and begins flapping his wings.

"Arr fly?" the lady guesses unsurely.

The angel shakes his head. He faces her again and holds up a wing like he did last time.

"Arr...wing...Arwing? Is it Arwing?" Lady Palutena guesses.

"Yeah, that's it!" Pit says finally able to talk again.

"That was a good one." the goddess comments nodding her head. "Now, I reeeaaaallly need to go to the bathroom now." Lady Palutena felt that she was probably gone too long, and now Pit was getting clingy. She takes two steps back, then turns around and starts walking again.

"Lady Palutena, wait a sec!" Pit reaches out and grabs her wrist, and this takes the goddess of light off guard. She turns around once more, slightly agitated.

"What, Pit? Why do you keep stopping me?" she says glowering.

"Umm..." Pit looks off to the side as his hand slowly slides down Lady Palutena's wrist to her own hand. The difference in feeling from the metal cuffs to her soft skin was truly remarkable.

Palutena takes note of the second time Pit looked off to the side while he was talking to her. That's more weird behavior to add to the list.

She turns her head in the direction of where Pit's eyes wandered and notices oddly placed carpet that occupied the space. Palutena turns her head back to the angel, then pulls her hand out of his grasp.

Now Pit started feeling guilty. Not only did he make Lady Palutena uncomfortable, but now she'll also find out that he was lying to her this whole time. He brings his hands close to himself as his wings lower behind his back.

Palutena grabs the rug with two hands and tugs to pull it off. It falls without any trouble for her.

"Pit, why is there a rug on this wall?" She asks looking back at him with the rug in her hands. Pit is about to explain when two centurions fly past with a third centurion in a gurney. They unfortunately were rushing, so they touched the wall and got electrocuted. Three centurions now lay on the floor, all of them being passed out.

"Heh heh..." Pit laughs sheepishly trying to get Palutena to laugh. Palutena doesn't think it's funny.

"Why does the wall have electrical power in it?" she asks in confusion. She summons her staff, then closes her eyes and touches the staff to the wall, and it begins to glow. She now looks through her mind to see that other walls also have electricity in them.

"_A lot_ of the walls have electricity in them." Lady Palutena states opening her eyes and removing her staff from the wall. She looks over to the angel wringing his hands.

The goddess calmly takes steps toward Pit, the echo of her heels filling the room with stillness. She stops in front of him.

"Pit," Lady Palutena starts off firmly. "I want you to tell me what's going on, and I want you to tell the truth. And nothing but the sole and honest truth." Palutena watches Pit slowly bring his hands down to his sides. "You are supposed to be a responsible angel."

"I did everything you told me to..." Pit says feeling his chest cavity get tight with remorse.

"Explain."

The angel then tells his goddess about everything relative that happened today, from the enemy ambush to the injured centurions. The goddess of light pauses before going on to her next concern.

"And what about the walls?" Lady Palutena asks. "I'd never think that you'd do something like that to something that belongs to me..." Lady Palutena looks forsaken.

Pit sighs and lowers his head, his bangs getting in the way of his vision again. He takes off his laurel crown and holds it with care.

"Lady Palutena, I..."

"I did it."

Pit and Palutena look over to the dark angel walking their way.

"I altered the walls for a prank. Which is wrong without your consent. It's not Pit's fault." Dark Pit confesses as he stops beside his twin. Pit gazes at his counterpart who was looking in Palutena's eyes. The goddess doesn't say anything after hearing this.

"...I see." the green haired deity nods firmly as she averts her eyes between both of the angels before her. Pit replaces his laurel crown, gets down on one knee, and takes one of Lady Palutena's hands into his own with his head down.

"I'm sorry." He says sincerely. Palutena's heart melts at the gesture. Her angel was always so conscious of his actions and ready to patch up his mistake, if it ever somehow involved her being hurt.

Palutena pulls Pit up to his feet. "It's okay. I understand, Pit."

"Thank you."

"And also...you're grounded."

"Say wha?" Pit says not sure if he heard right. "Why am I grounded?"

"Because, Pit..." Palutena brushes stray hairs out of her eyes.

"You lied to me, first off. And you didn't tell me that you had a problem, which could've been prevented from becoming a bigger conflict. The way we work together is that we tell each other everything, so you not telling me the truth...it shows I can't trust you."

"Right..." Pit starts holding one of his arms.

"You have dish duty for a whole week, starting tonight after dinner. You too, Pittoo."

"What! I don't even live here!" Dark Pit says too distracted by the fact he was called by his nickname.

"You also don't live here and yet you somehow gave my walls an electricity transfusion!" Palutena says back. Dark Pit hangs his head and groans with nothing else to say on the matter, along with Pit doing the same and anime sweatdropping.

"Viridi, would you like to stay for dinner?" the goddess of light asks cheerfully.

"Of course!" Viridi accepts happily.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Soap bubbles are so pretty when they shine rainbow colors. And they're even better when they smell of the scent of sweet green apples.

A brown haired, blue eyed angel submerges a hand into sudsy warm water and pulls out a plate. He starts scrubbing it with the abrasive side of the sponge.

"These are a lot of dishes..." the angel comments as boredom and exhaustion are hidden in his tone.

"I think Viridi purposely used 3 extra plates for her croissants." a dark angel beside him says, drying the dishes his twin washed. "Typical..."

"She's not typical. Sassy, but not typical."

"And bossy."

"And don't forget loud."

The angels laugh at their inside joke.

"I heard thaaaat~" Viridi says as she passes through the hallway. Pit and Dark Pit laugh again, then it grows silent in the kitchen. The sound of running water fills the room, in place of normal conversation.

"Hey." Pit says stopping his work to look at his copy.

"Hey, what." Dark Pit says as he continues drying more tableware.

"Thanks for taking the blame for me."

The dark angel gently drops his hands and pauses, looking down at the countertop.

"...You're welcome." he says after a moment, then resumes his task. He doesn't make eye contact with the other angel.

Pit hands him something to dry, Dark Pit dries it and puts it to the side, then it was the same thing over and over again. It was nothing really exciting, but they were getting through it at least.

Dark Pit stops again when Pit is almost ready to hand him another item.

"...I have something to say to you, too."

The angel slows his scrubbing and gives his attention to his twin.

"Thank you for staying..." Dark Pit starts off. "...even after I sent you away. Many times." he finally looks at the original angel.

Pit's mouth slightly opens from what he just heard. Dark Pit really did want his company. Maybe even a little more than staying around to make sure he could still exist.

"I will always look out for you." Pit says openly. The dark angel nods his head slowly.

"I will always look out for you, too."

Smiles appear on their faces as they nod together.

"Besides, it's no fun not having anything to do most of the time."

"So you spend that time stalking me?" Pit jokes with a grin on his face.

"Don't make me laugh." Dark Pit retorts back, still smiling and going back to drying.

Just outside of the kitchen, Lady Palutena leans on the wall and listens to the angels' conversation. She chuckles quietly to herself with fulfillment.

"Well...it's a start." the goddess says with low volume as she stands up straight and smoothes out her dress. She walks away from the door to go back to watching out for danger. Then she hears loud noises of plates banging together.

Lady Palutena stands in the doorway of the kitchen to see Pit and Dark Pit very off task.

Pit has different types of silverware in between the spaces in his fist and pretends to claw at Dark Pit, while Dark Pit has a spoon in one hand and a plate in the other, the surface of the plate faced outward to act as a shield. They're both yelling an assortment of taunts at each other.

"Grah! I'll keel you!"

"Not with those scrawny blades against my shield!"

"You underestimate my power!"

"I estimate you will fall as the era of Dark Pit _rises_!"

"Ahem."

Pit and Dark Pit look up to see a green haired goddess of light standing in the doorway, crossed arms and foot tapping included.

"_Somebody's_ loosened up." she says raising a brow. She watches the dark angel quickly go back to drying dishes, avoiding eye contact.

"I wonder what you guys did while I was gone." Lady Palutena says as she turns around and walks back into the hallway. "I've definitely learned something new."

Pit watches his goddess leave, then he picks up another dish and resumes cleaning. His blue eyes wander to Dark Pit's ruby eyes that look down at what he dries.

_'I've learned something too, Lady Palutena.' _the angel voices inside his head.

_'I've learned a lot today.'_

* * *

**And...the end! We have learned so much from our angels...wait, I sound like those narrators on TV. XD**

**I had lots of fun writing this! And I'm glad you all took a look inside and gave it a chance. Thank you!**

**CrystalClearCourier**


End file.
